un amor verdadero y uno no correspondido
by Kai-Kagamine-Miraimine
Summary: la pareja kakasaku ,sasuke trata de rercuperar el amor de sakura un verdadero triangulo amoroso que problema le vendran a sakura en adelante ahora que kakashi y ella son pareja , con lemon a y con shikaino un poco
1. Chapter 1

1. Una konoha llena de luz.

Ya han pasado 5 años de que vencimos a akatsuki definitivamente, Sasuke volvió a konoha hace 2 años que es chunnin

, Naruto ya es jounnin esta postulado para ser hokage es novio de Hinata, Kakashi-sensei se fue en una misión hace unos 6 meses

, aun no vuelve y yo vivo en un apartamento sola, soy jounnin, trabajo en el hospital ya que soy ninja médico.

Sakura ¿me oyes?- Sakura sale de sus pensamientos cuando menciona

- Ino ¿Cuándo llegaste? me sorprendiste-Ino opina- amiga llegue hace 5 minutos,

que me fui a despedir de Sai que se iba a misión, aparte te veo muy triste este último tiempo y con tu cambio de casa,

el hospital y yo en mi relación con Sai no hemos podido hablar mucho ¿qué te pasa amiga?

-Sakura aprovecha ese momento para desahogarse- lo que pasa Ino es que hace tres mes atrás me di cuenta que no me gusta Sasuke ,

quien me gusta es la persona quien me apoyo más es Kakashi-sensei ,

pero no sé si siente lo mismo por mí ,

aparte son 6 meses que no sé qué es del hace tiempo, capas tenga a alguien en su vida y yo esté haciendo una escena por eso

–Ino consolándola le dice- Sakura esto es normal ,pase por lo mismo antes de mi relación con Sai aparte tenemos ya 21 años,

no te preocupes mañana trabajaremos en el hospital, además Hinata , ira mañana a tu casa porque haremos noche de chicas

-Sakura dice-si pobre Naruto, Neji y Sai acuérdate como se pusieron la última vez de nuestra noche de chicas

, Naruto andaba nervioso porque Hinata al otro día tenía que ir al médico por un examen ,

así me sacare un poco de la cabeza el tema de relaciones sentimentales de mi cabeza bueno hora que nos vallamos que mañana tenemos que

trabajar

-Ino asiente y se van del bar.

_**A la mañana siguiente:**_

Señorita Haruno necesitamos que atienda a un paciente que acaba de llegar valla inmediatamente

– si señor-cuando llega a la habitación para su sorpresa era nada menos que-¡Kakashi-sensei!-ella estaba contenta por ver a su amado ,

aunque no le podía llamar así porque no eran novios , lo que no le gustaba era verlo herido así que lo saludo procuro a sanarlo ,

cuando le dice al terminar de sanarlo- listo Kakashi-sensei estará una semana en el hospital pero dependiendo de cómo se recupere pero no se

esfuerce demasiado

–Kakashi pregunta- Sakura ¿Por qué estás? Incomoda hablando si nosotros somos amigos de hace tiempo

- dentro de Sakura –(inner Sakura: vamos dile tus sentimientos, pero si los toma para mal inner Sakura: tonta díselo o lo perderás)

_ Kakashi-sensei es que yo a usted lo (Sakura sonrojada) amo y me di cuenta en estos meses que no estuvo

, estaba preocupada que estaba muy angustiada y n… - en ese momento la interrumpe Kakashi-

Sakura no sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso hace 4 años espere por eso pero-

Sakura se le hizo un hueco en el corazón al escuchar el pero ,Kakashi siguió hablando-pero quisiera estar bien ,

para tenerte entre mis brazos-Sakura se alegró de escuchar eso se acercó a su amado y lo abraza con cuidado y acariciándole el cabello con suma

sutileza para no herirle cuando le dice

- Lo siento por hacerte esperar tanto para darme cuenta que me gustabas ahora todo será diferente te lo prometo-

Kakashi menciona – Sakura cálmate primero tengo que salir del hospital-Sakura dice-

si bueno me tengo que ir mi turno termino, mañana te vengo a ver amor que me juntare con mis amigas en mi casa te traeré algo nos vemos.

– y le da un beso en la mejilla cuando se va Kakashi pensaba en Sakura antes de dormirse.

_**En la casa de Sakura:**_

Todas ahí estaban, Ino, Hinata, Tenten todas hablaban y Ino le pregunta a Sakura

- Sakura ¿a qué paciente atendiste? que después te toco terminar el turno – Sakura se ruborizo que apenas podía hablar-

bueno…que… mi paciente fue… - Ino y las demás se impacientaron y opinan-¡dilo ya! -Sakura asustada lo suelta-

que era Kakashi-sensei, declare al parecer seremos novios pero aun no decidimos nada, primero el saldrá del hospital-

todas estaban muy contentas por Sakura seguían hablando de eso ya que según ellas le faltaba alguien quien la amara.

_**Después de una semana:**_

Kakashi ya había salido del Hospital y estaba siguiendo la recuperación hospedándose en la casa de Sakura por órdenes de Tsunade-sama cosa

que Sakura le encantaba la idea de tenerlo cerca lo mismo le sucedía a el,

ambos estaban sentados en el sofá, la cabeza de Kakashi estaba recostada en el regazo de Sakura y ella acariciándole el cabello ,

cuando llaman a la puerta, Sakura abrió la puerta cuando dice –Sasuke ¿Que haces aquí? –el le contesta –

Sakura lo que pasa que no podía aguantar más , que me di cuenta que tú me gustas mucho quería saber tú querías ser mi novia porque tú me

amas –Sakura negó con la cabeza y dice-no ,Sasuke yo ya no te amo me hiciste mucho daño ,

aparte me canse hace 6 años atrás de esperarte, ahora tengo novio y lo amo demasiado como para no dejarlo el es el que me apoyo siempre ,

en cambio tu me rompiste el corazón en varias oportunidades si me disculpas voy a dentro con el hombre que amo y cierra la puerta

-Kakashi va a abrazarla ya que para Sakura fue un difícil momento para ella ,

el lo sabía perfectamente pero eso no le impidió besarla cuando menciona – Sakura porque no salimos hoy en la noche como pareja estarán

nuestros amigos te hará bien estar con amigos mas con el hombre que amas -Sakura declara- yo que haría sin ti mi amor,

me siento tan segura en tus brazos , te amo mi shinobi –Kakashi le sonríe ,

ocurre algo inesperado la mano de el sube hasta su máscara y la desliza para abajo cosa que Sakura se paraliza

(inner Sakura : vamos que esperas dale el beso que sus labios piden a gritos , si pero que es más guapo sin mascara de lo que esperaba,

inner Sakura: si se estaba buenísimo , dale el beso que el espera)

Sakura pasa sus brazo por el cuello de el y le da un beso, el más especial de todos ya que la máscara de el ya no tapaba rostro de Kakashi ,

Sakura sentía que ese fue el beso mas embriagador que tuvieron después que se separaron para tomar aire ,

Kakashi menciona- te gusto el beso o ¿no?-Sakura aun embriagada por ese beso dice- no me gusto ,

me encanto diría yo aunque que lo malo que después no te tendré acá en mi casa ,estar todo el día contigo ,

verte despertar aunque yo este dormida en el sofá, porque eres mi primer novio que he tenido,

el primero que le ha correspondido correctamente mi amor –Kakashi enuncia- no te deprimas por eso si el proyecto de vida que tengo contigo ,

es vivir junto a ti no te preocupes y la abraza en eso Sakura mete sus manos dentro de la camisa azul de él ,

acariciándole el cuerpo bien formido de él ,

cuando los dos se caen al mismo tiempo en el sofá empiezan a besarse apasionadamente creyendo que el mundo se acabaría en cualquier

momento cuando terminan ,Sakura y Kakashi se van a arreglar para salir con sus amigos estaban listo partieron rumbo hacia el bar,

cuando entraron al bar saludaron a sus amigos y todos estaban muy animados charlando llego la hora de irse cuando estaban en la casa de

Sakura Kakashi dijo-

Sakura no te dormirás aun-Sakura negó con la cabeza y menciona – estoy revisando unos papeles que le tengo que entregar mañana a

Tsunade-sama -

y no alcanza terminar la frase cuando se queda dormida- Kakashi dice cogiéndola en brazos – debe estar cansada la llevare al sofá,

espera ya que estamos tan cerca de su habitación donde estoy durmiendo ,

la meteré a la cama conmigo aunque no haremos nada será un adelanto para cuando me case con ella -

ya estaban los dos acostados Kakashi acurrucado al lado de ella hasta que él se queda dormido .

_**Continuara …**_


	2. chapter 2

2. El deseo durante la misión del equipo 7

Esa mañana mientras los rayos del sol se escurrían por las ventana de la habitación de Sakura

, Sakura sentía que estaba abrazada a alguien esa

fragancia a hombre que ella conocía perfectamente, pero la peli rosa cree que es un juego de su imaginación pero cuando abre los ojos

, se ve abrazada a su amor

, a su hombre, al que tanto deseo por tres meses y que solo hace ocho días atrás lo tiene como novio pero los vuelve a cerrar ya que disfrutaba

tanto ese momento que lo quería disfrutar lo mas que pueda

, pero para su suerte justo sonó el despertador y despertándose estaba levantándose cuando siente que alguien la agarra con fuerza devuelta

y mira al peli plateado , él le dice- eres mala , te ibas a levantar sin darme mis besos de los buenos días,

no claro que no pero estabas tan tranquilo que no te quería despertar , tienes que ir con Tsunade-sama a que te revise

y te dé el alta, el peli plateado un poco triste,

no te pongas triste amor si quieres te puedes quedar acá conmigo por el tiempo que quieras por mí no hay problema ,

pero habrá que decirle a Tsunade-sama que somos pareja para que acceda no lo quiero seguir ocultando quiero caminar contigo tomados de la

mano –el peli plata asiente- mi cerezo yo creo lo mismo , como es que me dejas impresionado con lo hermosa que eres en todos los ámbitos

- la aludida se tiño de un color escarlata la cara sabía perfectamente que si amado cuando la hacía sonrojarse de esa manera era porque tenía

que decírselo a ella y dice

- amor vamos a desayunar que tengo que ducharme e irme a trabajar , si vamos que igual quiero terminar la visita médica-

ya era tarde en las calles de konaha ,había una leve brisa acarician el cabello de la peli rosa ,

cosa que hacía que atrajera muchas miradas masculinas eso la hacía pensar como se pondría su amor

, su hombre si se enteraba que la habían mirado tantos hombres- Sakura , ¿ qué quieres Sasuke? –Dijo la kunoichi

– por favor se mi novia no te arrepentirás, no Sasuke tengo novio ahora si me disculpas me voy a mi casa.

_**En la casa de Sakura:**_

Sakura entrando a su casa encuentra que el ambiente era diferente

, estaba todo oscuro pero con una fragancia a rosas y flores de cerezos, amor llegaste justo se enciende la luz,

Kakashi-sensei que significa esto-Kakashi acercándose a ella dice –

bueno Kakashi no tienes que ser tan distante si somos novio lo que sucede que me quedo a vivir contigo- enserio

– dijo la ojos verdes sin poder creerlo – va corriendo a los brazos de su amado- Sakura me alegra

, así pasaremos todo el día juntos y podre supervisar que ningún hombre te venga a molestar ,

no te preocupes Kakashi al único hombre que amo es a ti no te preocupes

, pero que eres hermosa que hombre no se fijaría en ti ,he yo solo veo a una persona que se fija en mi esa persona eres tú

, eso es cierto ,pero igual Sasuke me lo encontré me pregunto si sabia quien era tu novio le dije que no sabía ,

si me lo encontré cuando venia para la casa pero nada importante ,

si eso espero vamos a cenar me muero de hambre ya la prepare pero te estaba esperando –

terminando de cenar se sientan en el sofá Sakura abrazada a él – Kakashi que vamos a hacer mañana domingo

-el peli plata piensa "que vamos a hacer" o diablos deja de ponerle doble sentido sé que la amo pero no la puedo hacer mía aun –

he no se dormir hasta tarde , salir juntos lo que sea con tal de estar contigo, si tienes razón-

comienzan a besarse tan apasionadamente , que cada segundo el beso era más fiero ,

Sakura entreabrió la boca para dejar pasar la lengua de él , cuando se separan para tomar un respiro-

Kakashi nunca pensé que fueras tan apasionado que me encantas, enserio pues esto te volverá loca

- Kakashi empezó a besarla , besarla en el cuello y a pasar sus mano debajo de la blusa roja de ella

y empezó a acariciar cada parte debajo de la blusa de ella-

enserio la estaba volviendo loca porque se ruborizo de un color rojo escarlata-

cuando ella le desabrocha el chaleco de jounnin se lo saca y

empieza acariciar los músculos de Kakashi con gran afán cuando Sakura emite un gemido, Kakashi se detiene ,

ya que no quería hacerle el amor bueno por lo menos aun no , el peli plateado dice- bueno vámonos a dormir –

Sakura asiente ya que estaba cansada trabajar en el hospital siempre la cansaba así que se puso su camisón de encaje de seda ,

cosa que a Kakashi lo sonrojo y lo provoco mucho pero se aguanto veía a Sakura cansada pero no evito que durmieran abrazados.

_**A la mañana siguiente:**_

Ya habían desayunado se dirigían a salir cuando son convocado por el águila del hokage llamando a la pareja –

la peli rosa dice- bueno tuvimos una semana para estar juntos era demasiado bueno para ser verdad,

ya mi niña cálmate vamos antes que Tsunade-sama se impaciente del todo, si tienes razón como siempre.

Llegaron a la oficina del hokage estaban Sai, Yamato, naruto, Sakura, Kakashi y Sasuke

–Tsunade-sama dice- ya como está el equipo 7 completo les daré su misión tendrán que investigar el paradero del criminal de Daiske Satonaka

Un ex ninja muy poderoso arréstenlo

y tráiganlo tienen 2 horas para estar en el portón de la aldea para salir a misión acá les doy las coordenadas ahora retírense

– todos se fueron a preparase y salieron a su misión, mientras saltaban por los arboles Sasuke estaba muy pegado a Sakura cosa que a Kakashi

no le hacía mucha gracia que digamos los celos lo comían por dentro, Sakura se acerca a Kakashi cuando Sasuke la deja en paz y

Sakura ya que dio cuenta que el peli plata estaba muriéndose de celos le dice-

cálmate Kakashi tienes que estar seguro que al que amo eres tu nadie mas solo a ti ,

si se pero Sasuke está todo el rato pegado a ti ,eso no me gusta para nada tu eres mía , lo sé –

le da un dulce beso en la mejilla ,se toman de la mano- como me haces desaparecer esos celos mi niña ,

yo no hago nada seguramente solo es puro hecho que tu amor hacia mi superan todo o cualquier celo aunque desearía que esta misión se acabe

para poder dormir y estar juntos como corresponde no así ,

lo sé Sakura no te aflijas ahora soltémonos de las manos ,si – Yamato interrumpe –

Kakashi al frente tenemos una posada podríamos pasar la noche mañana tendremos que arrestar a Daiske –

si tienes razón pasemos aquí la noche – consiguieron las habitaciones ,una para Sakura , para Naruto, Sai , Sasuke en una habitación y

otra para los dos jounnin a cargo de la misión dejaron sus cosas y

Sakura decide salir a recorrer villa donde estaba la posada iba caminado por la villa cuando ve un salón de belleza ,

decide arreglarse el cabello un corte ya que lo tenía muy largo para su gusto cuando sale decide volver a la posada para cenar con sus amigos

y su peli plateado cuando llega a la posada todos la estaban esperando para cenar y

quedan impresionados con el corte de cabello de la kunoichi en especial cierto copy-ninja de pelo plateado que pensaba –

vaya con un corte de cabello hace que se vea más bonita y escucha a Sasuke decirle a su Sakura-

vaya Sakura te queda muy bien hace resaltar tus hermosos ojos-a gracias Sasuke –

dijo Sakura y pensaba ya pues Kakashi dime algo este corte lo hice para gustarte a ti no a Sasuke viendo que no le decía nada su amor termina su

cena y se va a su habitación- estando en la habitación Sakura estaba triste tirada en la cama

–porque no me dijo nada , acaso ya no me quiere , no le guste con mi corte de cabello –

estos pensamiento fueron interrumpidos porque alguien tocaba la puerta abrió , Kakashi entro y cerró la puerta-

Sakura lo siento por no decirte nada sobre tu corte de cabello pero no tenia palabras para decirte lo hermosa que te vez

, enserio yo pensé que no te gusto y por eso no me dijiste nada ,

si quería decirte algo pero no puede me quede sin palabras para decírtelo pero Sasuke se me adelanto –

Sakura lo abraza , tanto deseo ella abrazarlo que no se contuvo -

lo sé no me expliques nada solo abrázame aprovechemos este momento en privado , lo sé mejor hago esto –

la empezó a besar apasionadamente en el cuarto oscuro donde solo pasaba la luz de la luna que se posaba en el rostro de la kunoichi y

al copy-ninja le encantaba verla con la luz de la luna el leve sonrojo de color carmesí que tenia ella ,

más encima la ojos verde estaba pasando las manos debajo de su camisa azul y acariciaba el torso de él sus músculos para después el jounnin

sacarse la camisa, para que la kunoichi lo siguiera tocando,

la kunoichi lo seguía tocando los músculos de su amado para después abrazarlo no quería que se acabara y decirle-

te amo Kakashi no lo dudes , lo sé yo igual por eso quiero proponerte algo , que cosa es Kakashi

–Kakashi saca algo de tu bolsillo una cajita con un anillo-

te casarías conmigo-

la kunoichi incrédula hasta que por fin le entra la noticia a los oídos

- si quiero –

y abraza al shinobi , lo besa

-ya pero el anillo lo podre en tu mochila y te lo pondrás cuando lleguemos a Konoha no quiero que se te rompa en la misión ,

si ahora me voy a dormir ya es medianoche y tenemos que madrugar mañana

, si hasta mañana señorita Hatake , si amor hasta mañana dormiré pensando en ti , yo igual .

_**A la mañana siguiente:**_

Todos estaban persiguiendo al ex ninja Daiske cuando lo encuentra comienza la pelea

Sasuke y Kakashi atacaban con el chidori pero ni uno de eso ataques funciono el de Yamato y Sai tampoco,

Sakura intento atacar pero Daiske se dio cuenta y la ataco fieramente a la kunoichi que apenas esquivaba algunos de los ataques de este pero

uno de esos golpes le llego tan fuerte que la tiro a un árbol

y la dejo inconsciente cuando aparece naruto usando el jutsu de su padre de tele trasporte para defender a su amiga

– toma maldito –dijo el rubio- como pudo hacer eso el cuarto hokage era el único –naruto dice-

no hables de mi padre como si lo conocieras- el ex ninja dice – así que el hijo de el cuarto hokage veamos que tienes mocoso –

naruto dice- Kakashi-sensei toma esto llévate a Sakura no está muy bien que la sane la abuela Tsunade yo y los demás nos quedaremos y

lo arrestaremos –

Kakashi asiente y se va toda velocidad llevándose a Sakura en brazos –

no me atraparan ,claro que lo haremos empiezan a usar el fuuton rasengan , chidori , ninpou shouyo giga y mokuton-

se oían grandes estallidos de la pelea una que era demasiado grande cuando Kakashi llega konoha va apresuradamente donde Tsunade para que

sanen a la mujer que ama -Tsunade dice-

Kakashi es eso, Tsunade Sakura esta herida, Que, que vamos no hay tiempo que perder, si claro después hablaremos de esto,

si Tsunade – sama- en el hospital Sakura estaba haciendo atendía ya que tenía varias magulladuras, un esguince de pie y

un golpe en la cabeza la rubia se preguntaba como unos cuantos golpes le hicieron a su alumna tanto daño,

cuando Tsunade sale de habitación habla con Kakashi –

bueno la estrategia de naruto fue la más acertada Sakura estaba mal herida no es grave aunque unos golpes y

hubiera sido grave aunque Daiske no tenia tanto poder para hacer lo que le hizo a Sakura ,l

o sé uso lo mismo que Sakura para tener esa gran fuerza ,

comprendo bueno naruto llegara con los otros en cualquier momento acuérdate que te dio el kunai con la marca de tele transporte

, a si tómelo y déjelo en la oficina del hokage ,ya y Kakashi que planes tienes con Sakura ya que son pareja,

je ,je bueno me casare con ella , entiendo bueno los dejo a solas puedes pasar a ver a Sakura –

Kakashi entro a la habitación de ella se encontraba dormida Kakashi la besa y

sé que observándola en una silla al lado de la cama pero se quedo dormido en el regazo de ella y no supo más de él ni de ella hasta que se

despertó porque alguien le acariciaba el cabello-

Sakura ¿te sientes bien? Eso en tu mano es lo que creo que es –

si es el anillo me lo puse deseaba estar así contigo y ponerme el anillo-

enserio llamare a Shizune a que te venga a revisar y nos vayamos a casa- si -pero justo llegan sus amigos de la misión

– como les fue- bien aunque canse al igual que todos –dijo el rubio de ojoso azules-

no es de menos si usaste como 10 veces el jutsu de tele transporte y nos trajiste de vuelta cuando lo arrestamos-

dijo el castaño - bueno nos vamos estamos cansados-dijo Sasuke- ya gracias por venir a verme –dijo la peli rosa-

cuando terminaron de revisar a la peli rosa se va con su amado a la casa.

_**Continuara…**_

Dejen algunos reviews y avisen si quieren un poco de lemon porfa no se si mis lectores querran asi podre escribir lo que gusta y con su ayda

mejorar

P.D: no me destrozen porfa


	3. Chapters 3 and 4

3. Sasuke se entera de la verdad y Gai habla de algo inesperado.

4. reconciliación.

Un nuevo día aparece en Konoha,

el sol brillaba más que nunca en la aldea se filtraba la luz encima de la de un sonriente peli plata que abre sus

ojos perezosamente estaba abrazado a su compañera estaba muy feliz

después de esa misión empezaría su mas gran misión de la vida preparar las cosas para la boda

con la kunoichi que tenía al lado de él, aunque tenía un poco de miedo el copy-ninja no al compromiso,

si no era el simple miedo que Sakura se arrepintiera ,

no yo sé que ella me ama ,no el miedo el que tengo es que muera en alguna misión y se quede sola

–pensaba para sí mismo siente que alguien empieza abrazarlo más fuerte

–Sakura que tienes pasa algo- no solo que no me prestabas atención cuando te estaba besando ,

que pasa algo – lo siento pero es que estaba pensado de que les tienes que decir a tus padres sobre lo nuestro ,

tenemos que sacarnos a Sasuke de encima igual

- lo sé pero no te aflijas que yo me encargo de mis padres y los 2 de Sasuke ,

ahora pasemos a algo más importante-

dijo la peli rosa con un tono bastante sensual sabia que con esa voz Kakashi dejaría su frialdad de lado

– ¿como qué?- no se estaba pensando en bañarnos juntos- no

, quiero dormir un poco mas-

bueno me iré a duchar- Sakura se estaba duchando cuando el copy-ninja dice- porque fui tan frio con mi niña ,

ella solo quiere estar conmigo y yo la alejo de mi pero espera aun está en la ducha si voy ahora capas me pueda

disculpar con ella-se va a meter a la ducha con su amada

- Sakura –a Kakashi no era que querías dormir y por eso me rechazaste- se notaba que Sakura estaba dolida

–lo siento pero que eres tan dulce , gentil ,

bonita e inteligente que no sé cómo comportarme contigo estoy aterrado a perderte

–eso no pasara yo te amo nunca te dejare ni por un hombre ni moriré en ni una misión yo quiero estar y vivir a tu

lado "lo único" –Sakura me dejas mucho más tranquilo

–dijo abrazándola mientras le llegaba el agua a sus cuerpos

–(inner Sakura: vamos empieza a besarle provócalo ,

para que él me ama no necesito provocarlo ,

mira eres tonta o que no me refiero a mas amor si no a que te haga de él, déjame en paz ,

mira la ancha espalda que tiene esta buenísimo-

Cállate, mira esos pectorales y abdominales marcados, cállate inner pervertida , no, lo somos las dos)

-Sakura seguía abrazada, recorría con sus manos el fuete y bien formado cuerpo de su shinobi

-después que se visten, desayunan y salen a distintitas partes Sakura a hablar con sus padres y Kakashi a hablar

algo con Tsunade-sama sobre la boda con la kunoichi – en la casa de los padres Sakura

- los padres de Sakura estaban feliz de verla- papa, mama como están- bien hija y ¿tu?

- bien – bueno hija ya viene hora de que tengas novio pero menos ese Uchiha odioso

–papa ya no me gusta para nada y tengo novio y nos vamos a casar-quien es hija

– es Kakashi Hatake – bueno hija es tu decisión pero mejor que sea el que el Uchiha odioso

– si bueno me tengo que ir – bueno hija cuídate.

La peli rosa caminaba por las calles de konoha en verdad sentía una agradable brisa cuando se fija en la hora

y se altera las 11:45 a.m -

aun me queda tiempo para llegar a casa y hacer de comer para ella

y cierto peli gris cuando alguien le cubre los ojos con las manos y le susurra al oído

-¿quien es?-mmmm es Kakashi mi amor- correcto ven te vine a buscar para que vayamos a casa

– enserio – si no quiero que andes sola- la toma de la mano y caminan cuando se encuentran a Sasuke

– Sakura¿ qué haces con Kakashi no vaya a ser tu novio se enoje?- con un tono de irritación

– Sasuke, Kakashi es mi novio, te lo digo porque me tienes harta de que me insistas sobre que este contigo

y no quiero –pero Sakura yo te amo no como Kakashi

– Sasuke déjala por favor no le hagas más daño como le hiciste hace 7 años atrás

– pero Kakashi que le puedes ofrecer tu con tus 31 años estas mayor para ella que le puedes ofrecer tu

- todo tengo mucha más experiencia para no hacerla sufrir como tú,

ahora si me disculpas nos vamos con MI NOVIA

– Kakashi si que estaba celoso se le notaba con solo mirarlo mientras Sasuke estaba pálido,

no podía creer que esa kunoichi enojona estaba con tal shinobi un poco flojo podían estar juntos

pero tenía que hacer algo para separarlos esa kunoichi de pelo rosa era de el tenia que pelear por el amor de ella

aun así quitársela a su ex sensei –

**En la casa de Kakashi y Sakura.**

Kakashi que te pasa estas muy serio- nada mi niña solo que pasamos un mal momento con lo de Sasuke

- se notaba que estaba molesto que Sasuke había dicho que la amaba a Sakura estando el enfrente

- amor no te pongas así yo te amo a ti por favor no te pongas celoso

aunque me gustas así pero está listo el almuerzo - si vamos

– cuando terminaron de almorzar Sakura estaba sentada en las piernas de él mientras se besaban

apasionadamente- vez amor no tienes que ponerte celoso yo te amo a ti y nos vamos a casar muy pronto

– si tienes razón que tonto fui al ponerme celoso de esa forma

- lo sé mi niña no lo volveré a hacer lo que hice pero no sé por qué reaccione así

- yo si se es que te enojo que querían robarme pero no importa aparte estamos por casarnos así que saldré a

comprar algo con Ino y vuelvo- no te demores porque saldremos en la noche- sí.

Sakura estaba con Ino

Ino que pasa te veo triste- es que Sai termino conmigo

–estaba llorando a mares la rubia- donde esta ese desgraciado ahora sí que no se salva

- déjalo Sakura volvamos a comprar y de paso compras un modelito sexy para Kakashi

- Sakura toda roja

– terminaron de comprar y Sakura se reunió en un bar con Kakashi estaban de lo mejor ahí como una pareja

hasta que llego Gai emborrachado cuando dice

- Kakashi veo que ganaste el reto que hicimos durante nuestra misión de 6 meses donde te rete a ligarte a

Sakura- Kakashi pálido y Sakura si le dolió eso que la habían usado para un reto

- no puede ser ósea Kakashi tu no sentías nada por mi como lo que yo sentía por ti veo que te valían mis

sentimientos- pero Sakura eso no es verdad

- hay Kakashi como no va a ser verdad lo hicimos el día antes de volver la idea era que tu volvieras mal herido a

konoha – ya veo para ti solo fui un trofeo- y se fue de ahí con una técnica de la nube de humo

y Kakashi mientras tanto tratando de fulminar a Gai con la mirada

- Sakura guardo toda sus cosas en la maleta y fue al despacho de Tsunade

- Tsunade –sama se acuerda de el traslado de aldea que me ofreció hace unos 2 meses

para entrenar ninjas médicos de la arena lo acepto no pregunte por qué pero la acepto y estoy lista para partir

y no le diga nada a nadie- bueno Sakura respeto tu decisión así que hasta luego – y Sakura se fue de konoha.

**4. reconciliación.**

Ya habían pasado 3 meses desde que Sakura se había marchado de konoha para no volver

solo naruto que ya había ascendido a Hokage sabía dónde estaba

(y si se preguntan qué fue de Kakashi bueno digamos que casi fue exterminado por cierta rubia de mal carácter

adicta al sake)

Kakashi se sentía pésimo y desesperado por el ama a Sakura solo quería volver a estar con ella hasta que fue a

oficina de los hokages – buenos días hokages

– buenos días Kakashi – sensei-vaya veo naruto que estas sin la compañía de Tsunade

- si le di el día libre- veo que aun está enojada por lo de Sakura

- ni que lo digas porque crees que mande a

Shizune a revisarte sabia que la abuela Tsunade era capaz de hacerte algo para que sufrieras

- pero si yo ya sufro al no tener a Sakura cerca a mi lado – toc ,toc

- pase – sexto hokage Sakura Haruno está de regreso la aldea después de su misión en la aldea de la arena -

gracias la iré a recibir después seguimos hablando Kakashi – sensei

– al llegar a la puerta principal de konoha Sakura estaba sorprendida de que su amigo era hokage

- bueno Sakura déjame tu informe mañana veo que está muy cansada

– si hokage se siente un poco extraño pero me acostumbrare

– todos se reían porque en cierto modo Sakura tenía razón

– bueno me voy- Sakura llego a su apartamento que había una carta en la mesa

- y la empezó a leer-

"Sakura"

"perdón yo se que estas herida que no me quieres ver, que te fuiste de mi lado,

que crees que por ese reto te ame superficialmente, pues eso no es verdad yo te pre te ame

y lo sigo haciendo siempre te he amado en secreto,

nunca supe como conquistarte o acercarme a ti fui un idiota al aceptar ese reto Pero si me perdonas ven esta

noche a mi departamento para que hablemos

Por siempre tuyo

Kakashi Hatake.

Ese idiota (inner: aun lo sigues amando no mientas- si tienes razón)

Entonces me iré a arreglar

- pasada unas horas Sakura ya estaba llegando a la casa de Kakashi toco la puerta pero nadie abría

- ese idiota veo que era un juego- Sakura no era un juego

- Kakashi estaba detrás de ella. Kakashi perdón por irme sin decirte

- no importa pero ven pasa hay mucho frio – si

– al entra Sakura no podía evitar sentirse que en verdad Kakashi la ama – Sakura ven siéntate

- si Kakashi yo lo siento- no Sakura perdóname a mi no debí aceptar ese reto

y no te pude ir a buscar a la aldea de la arena ya que Tsunade me dejo en el hospita

l- no importa ahora yo estoy aquí y viviremos de nuevo como pareja pero en qué departamento

- Sakura en ni uno viviremos en la casa de los Hatake la casa donde viví con mi madre y mi padre

– enserio pero no te hará daño estar allá – no si estas allá amor

- Se besaron apasionadamente.

**Continuara…**


	4. Chapter 5

/ ( )/ Intervención de autor. Capitulo anterior:

Viviremos de nuevo como pareja pero en qué departamento- Sakura en ni uno viviremos en la casa de los Hatake

la casa donde viví con mi madre y mi padre

– enserio pero no te hará daño estar allá – no si estas allá amor- Se besaron apasionadamente

** 5. Viviendo juntos otra vez.**

Para ya Kakashi no me sigas seduciendo- seducir yo si no lo estoy haciendo- pone cara de borrego con la que

Sakura no se resistiría - ya Kakashi para déjame ir a arreglarme

–un poco decepcionado- pero que hoy te hare mía si es que quieres no te presiono perdimos 3 meses-Kakashi

suéltame déjame ir al baño y vuelvo porque igual quiero ser tuya

– ya – Sakura se va al baño toda sonrojada- acaso Kakashi quiere hacerme suya – estaba en el baño pensando o

diablos ni siquiera tengo el modelito que compre antes de irme ahora que hare quería usarlo para mi primera vez

piensa Sakura espera un momento mi casa queda a 3 minutos de acá si uso el tele transporte me demorare unos

segundos nada mas lo hare – y se transporta Haruno para buscar el modelito que compro , después de buscarlo

se fue a la casa de Kakashi entro por el baño una vez puesto se dirigió a la sala y dijo en un tono bastante

sensual - Kakashi ya estoy lista-Kakashi se da vuelta con su usual cara de despreocupado hasta que ve a Sakura

( inner Kakashi : que preciosa se ve - si pero es muy provocativo- ya va pero no querías hacer tuya a esa

hermosura) Sa Sakura te vez muy bonita- dijo el sonrojado cosa que a Sakura le pareció tierno – Kakashi no te

pongas nervioso-yo no estoy nervioso si no que yo recuerde no venias nada aparte de ese vestido – lo fue a

buscar lo compre hace 3 meses atrás- Kakashi se asombro su niña quería ser suya hace tres meses – bueno

empecemos – todo empezó a un ritmos suave y a la vez lentos , los besos inocentes que se podrían decir que

eran infantiles tomaron un rumbo apasionado , Sakura entreabrió la boca para dejar que la lengua de él

explorara su boca mientras el dejaba que su peli rosa le sacaba su chaleco y metía las manos debajo de la camisa

y acariciar el cuerpo de su hombre- Sakura te extrañe demasiado-dijo Kakashi besándole el cuello y dándole

pequeñas mordidas haciendo que Sakura soltara pequeños gemidos- yo igual Kakashi –con voz de seductora ya

que esta excitada por Kakashi cuando Kakashi la carga en brazos y la lleva a la habitación- una vez en la

habitación Kakashi la deposita con mucho cuidado encima de la cama y se encima sobre ella con cuidado para no

aplastarla con su peso empieza desnudarla lo mismo hacia Sakura con el empiezan unas caricias inocentes a

hacer más apasionadas casi como con desesperación recorriendo el cuerpo del otro , mientras la chica masajeaba

el cuello de Kakashi para probarlo mejor y dándole pequeñas laminadas y mordidas ,Kakashi primero fue besando

el cuello fue bajando hasta que llego a los pechos donde fue acariciándolos, besándolos , lamiéndolos,

mordiéndolos hasta que bajo al ombligo y se quedó jugando con él un rato mientras Sakura soltaba unos cuantos

gemidos de placer mientras ella con sus manos toco el pecho de Kakashi y bajo a la entre pierna de él

empezando a estimular la zona y el empezó a estimularla y una vez que penetro a Sakura con su lengua lo

empezó a hacer con sus dedos mientras se besaban apasionadamente y Sakura le clavaba las uñas en la

espalda y ella arqueaba de placer ya cuando Sakura estaba completamente mojada Kakashi entro en ella

moviéndose despacio para que se acostumbrara mientras la besaba tiernamente ,cuando el dolor o molestia se

convirtió en placer las envestidas fueron más veloz y fuertes una vez terminado ambos agitados se tumbaron al

lado del otro Kakashi abrazo a Sakura por la cintura y ella rescosto su cabeza en el pecho de el t se durmieron

ambos estaban placida y tranquilamente por fin Kakashi dormía calmadamente después de más de tres meses

_Al día siguiente:_

Los rayos del sol entraban en por la ventana de Kakashi quien se despertaba perezosamente creyendo que todo

era un sueño lo que había pasado con Sakura pero siente un peso en su pecho, baja la mirada y ve a su amada

dormir apaciblemente en su pecho y le acaricia delicadamente la cabellera rosa de ella, le planta un pequeño beso

en la frente/ (no vallan a pensar como autor y escritor le digo frentona a Sakura)/, y la abraza acercando más a

su cuerpo y vuelve a dormirse aún era temprano para el .

Pensamientos de Sakura:

Que rico estoy durmiendo al lado de Kakashi y la noche que pasamos fue increíble, no puedo creer que pase sin el

tanto tiempo.

Fin de pensamientos

Levemente Sakura se iba despertando sí que había dormido bien al subir la mirada estaba durmiendo Kakashi

apaciblemente le pareció tan tierno ver a su lobo de esa manera que no resistió la idea de robarle un beso como

si fuera una chiquilla enamorada del chico que le gustaba y le robaba un beso mientras dormía el, así que lo hizo

le planto un dulce beso en los labios a Kakashi, quien al sentir los labios Sakura sobre los suyos correspondió ese

beso dulcemente y dijo

Mmmm así es como me gusta despertarme en las mañanas- -Kakashi con un ojo abierto-lo sabía pero no me

podía resistir al verte tan tierno mi lobito-lo abraza –así mi cerezo pero quiero que me despiertes así sin gritos ni

amenazándome con tus enojos-mientras le besaba el cuello a Sakura- bueno entonces acostúmbrate porque

pobre de ti si no despiertas porque te hare sufrir con los besos que te daré-bueno ven vámonos a ducharnos- y

la carga para llevársela a la ducha- una vez dentro se volvieron a entregar a otro ,Sakura se fue antes para

preparar el desayuno para ambos mientras Kakashi se quedaba un rato relajándose en la ducha cuando Kakashi

llego al comedor y el desayuno estaba listo Sakura preparo unos panqueques para consentir a Kakashi y se

pusieron a desayunar mientras platicaban

Sakura veo que mejoraste mucho en la cocina-sí que estaba disfrutando la comida de Sakura- gracias aprendí

mucho mientras estaba en sunagakure-habían terminado de comer los panqueques-bueno Sakura yo lo siento

por lo que paso eso del reto de Gai estoy arrepentido-Sakura se levanta de su silla y va a donde esta Kakashi

agarra su rostro entes sus manos para que la mire y sonriendo dice- no te preocupes eso quedo en el pasado ,

te amo como no tienes idea ahora nadie nos separara –Kakashi la agarra por la cintura y la sienta en sus piernas

–claro mi niña nadie nos separara te amo yo también pero no tenías que dejarle tu reporte de misión a Naruto –si

voy a buscar el informe al departamento , lo voy a dejar y vuelvo – espera Sakura voy contigo- bueno amor – sí

que partieron pasaron al departamento de Sakura a empacar unas cosas y buscar el informe de la misión cuando

se dirigían a la torre del hokage vieron a Yamato con Sai los cuales le dieron un gran abrazo a Sakura ya que

creían que no la verían devuelta.

**En la torre del hokage:**

Toc, toc –pase- permiso hokage-sama le traigo el informe de la misión en sunagakure –bien Sakura no me

esperaba menos de ti después de todo fuiste aprendiz de la abuela Tsunade- eso es cierto Sakura tu misma

superaste a la mejor ninja medico de todos los tiempos - ya Kakashi me haces sonrojar-más sonrojada deberías

estar cuando nos casemos- una Sakura muy sonrojada parecía un incendio mientras los dos hombres reían

cuando se ponen serios- bueno Kakashi sensei acá tiene las llave del complejo Hatake y Sakura pasa al hospital

ya Tsunade te querrá ver ya que es la directora del hospital ahora-bueno Naruto como va todo para la boda- bien

el próximo mes se casan eso si tienen que decirle a la abuela Tsunade que se casan o mejor dicho que volvieron-

porque Naruto si cuando yo pedí la misión nunca me pregunto sobre Kakashi- bueno Sakura cuando se enteró

casi mato a Kakashi sensei – por lo que veo Kakashi que te cause una gran molestia con mi ida –un poco triste–

no digas eso Sakura yo tuve la culpa por aceptar ese reto-tomándola de la barbilla- ya bueno vámonos por que

Naruto debe tener trabajo que hacer – bueno Naruto debemos empacarlo ultimo para cambiarnos de casa nos

vemos-chao Sakura y Kakashi. Al cerrarse la puerta aparece Tsunade que estaba espiando- abuela Tsunade vez

que Kakashi se arrepiente de ese reto que le hizo Gai no te tienes que interponer entre Sakura y Kakashi vez son

muy felices –naruto le sonríe a Tsunade y ella lo mira-bueno creo que tienes razón Naruto ella esta con su

verdadero amor, no quiero que termine como yo una vieja cincuenta y tantos solterona que se dio cuenta

tardamente que el amor de su vida estuvo al lado de ella-con un semblante triste-vamos abuela Tsunade al

ero-sennin no le gustaría verla así porque no vamos a tomar un poco de sake ya termine todo el trabajo de hoy-a

Tsunade le cambio la cara- bueno ya que insistes- a naruto le salió una gotita en la nuca.

Mientras Kakashi ya ponía las ultimas cosas en el último pergamino /(es como la invocación de armas)/ ya estaba

una Sakura lista esperando a Kakashi ya había entregado el departamento que arrendo amoblado solo faltaba

Kakashi para que terminara ya que tenía mucha más cosas que ella, una vez listos partieron a al complejo Hatake

cuando llegaron a la casa Sakura sé que impresionada de lo grande, espaciosa, bonita y bien mantenida que es

esa casa- Sakura ven entra ahora está igual es tu casa -Sakura estaba un poco apenada – es realmente

hermosa la casa donde formaremos nuestra familia y criaremos a nuestros hijos- Kakashi estaba feliz por

escuchar esas palabras al entrar fueron desempacando las cosas y Sakura ahora tenía un pequeño laboratorio

medico en caso para preparar píldoras del soldado entre otras cosas una vez lista la mudanza estaban muy

agotados así que fueron a recostar un rato a su habitación y Kakashi apega Sakura a su cuerpo para sentirla -

que cansada estoy Kakashi no puedo creer que terminamos con la mudanza –voltea a verlo para ver si la escucha

pero lo ve dormir apaciblemente que no lo quiso despertar-bueno debe estar muy cansado bueno me voy a hacer

la cena y después a bañarme sí que estoy hecha polvo – así que Sakura preparo la cena sí que había mejorado

en la cocina una vez que termino empezó a poner la mesa mientras tanto se despierta sobresaltado al no sentir a

su lado a Sakura así que busco primero por todo el segundo piso pero no la encontró entonces bajo las escaleras

y vio Sakura sirviendo la cena Sakura se dio cuenta que Kakashi estaba ahí-veo que despertaste Kakashi-este un

poco somnoliento responde- si aunque aún sigo cansado la verdad –bueno Kakashi no te preocupes ya mañana

iré a hacer las compras de lo que nos falta acá así que quiero que descanses lo suficiente porque el día que

llegue de nuevo a konoha te note algo cansado aparte mañana tengo que ver mis turnos en el hospital y

probarme mi traje de bodas-ahora sí que él estaba desanimado no vería a Sakura en casi todo el día-vaya que

estarás ocupada maña-lo mira - no tanto siempre tengo tiempo para ti amor-a susodicho se le iluminaron los

ojos- es eso cierto Sakura no me estás diciendo una mentira-con una sonrisa dedicada especialmente para el-

Kakashi yo nunca te mentiría con eso – una vez terminada la cena bañaron juntos /(le digo de antemano que no

hicieron nada)/ y después se acostaron uno al lado del otro y se abrazaron quedándose dormidos

**A la mañana siguiente:**

Sakura había ido a ver sus turnos al hospital, se probó el traje de boda terminando eso iba caminando por la calle

cuando se encuentra Ino-

Ino cerda cuanto tiempo sin vernos- a que si frente de marquesina- sin que eran muy buenas amigas- y que

cuentas Ino-bueno ya sé que tu boda es en un me bueno y estoy de novia de Shikamaru – una Sakura muy

impactada- que como sucedió eso –bueno es que-

Flash Back

Iba caminado una Ino muy deprimida por las calles de konoha una actitud muy inusual en la rubia cuando choca

con alguien con alguien-perdón ha sido mi culpa- oye problemática que es lo que tienes – los ojos de la rubia

parecían oscuros apagados sin vida- nada Shikamaru estoy bien - Pero Shikamaru quien la conocía muy bien

sabía que esa rubia mentía – haber problemática ven vamos a hablar- Ino solo lo sigue una vez alejado de

konoha lugar donde entrenaba el equipo 10 antiguamente-que te paso Ino para que estés así-conocía bien a la

oji azul que lo tenía locamente enamorado- lo que paso que Sai termino conmigo y me dijo que nunca me amo- a

Shikamaru se e iluminaron los ojos ciertamente podía tener una oportunidad con la Yamanaka cuando la rubia

dijo- nadie me quiere soy un estorbo para todos-impactado la mira- Ino eso no es cierto- si es verdad mi mejor

amiga no está , mis padres se fueron de segunda luna de miel –este tratando de consolarla–Ino hay mucha

gente que te quiere como yo , yo te amo y siempre lo he hecho-una Ino muy asombrada –yo igual Shikamaru solo

estaba con Sai para olvidarme de la idea de tenerte por…- no la dejan seguir ya que Shikamaru la atrapo en un

tierno beso que Ino gustosa correspondió ese beso-

Fin Flash Back-

Así que fue así como sucedió todo- si y Sakura donde estás viviendo ayer te fui a buscar y me dijeron que ya no

vivías ahí – Sakura muy sonrojada-bueno me mude con Kakashi en el complejo Hatake donde él vivió de niño –

Ino muy impresionada y le serie pícaramente –a frente nunca pensé que fueras así de rápida – que dices Ino

cerda tu eres más rápida que yo bueno me voy-chao frente rápida- a callar Ino ahí vine Shikamaru – Sakura se

fue dejando a una Ino muy sonrojada cuando llego a casa después ir a comprar víveres los guardo en la cocina y

se fue a la habitación a descansar cuando entro vio a Kakashi dormir así que se recostó sin mover mucho la cama

y sin hacer ruido.

Continuara…

Dejen rewiews y soy hombre no me cambien el sexo porfa


	5. Chapter 6

6. La boda y una noticia interesante.

Sakura se recostó al lado del peli gris sin meter bulla ni movimiento alguno le encantaba ver a su shinobi, su

hombre el que la hacía tan feliz durmiendo apaciblemente así que se escurre entre los brazos de Kakashi para

abrázalo y besarle suavemente los labios al sentir ese contacto Kakashi fue correspondiendo ese beso con los

ojos cerrados de una manera tierna, llena de deseo, apasionada, amorosa ciertamente no quería despegar sus

labios era afrodisiaco el sabor de los labios de su amada- pero se le estaba acabando el aire de los pulmones así

que terminaron ese delicioso beso para ambos y se sonrieron ambos - Que delicioso beso mi amor para

despertarme ya te quería ver - acercándola a su cuerpo.- lo se amor que quieres para almorzar todo menos

ramen eso con Naruto ya tenemos suficiente – Kakashi solo pensó unos segundos- me consientes demasiado

podría ser algo ligero no quiero que tengas un esposo gordo y me dejes de amar- Sakura solo se aguantaba las

ganas de reírse y se refugió en el pecho de el – eso no pasara mi amor sabes que te amo nunca dejare de

pensar en ti y no me importa tu estado físico solo si estas lastimado o algo así pero de masa corporal no me

interesa abrazaba más a el - bueno mi cerezo eso me quita un peso de encima pero igual me cuidare capas me

quite la máscara –lo último lo dijo en son de broma/(que piensa hacer que Sakura mate a media aldea ¬¬)/

Sakura lo mira con ojos de asesina- eso sí que no Kakashi Hatake no voy a dejar que nadie vea a mi hombre

,prometido y futuro marido sin mascara solo yo lo puedo ver-con tono posesivo , Kakashi trago saliva al imaginar

a cualquiera que lo mirara sin mascara-celosa si yo te quiero a ti solamente y no me sacaría la máscara por ni un

motivo alguno solo para besarte – Sakura suspiro aliviada aunque sabía que Kakashi no demostrara muchas

veces sus emociones sabia ella que eran sinceras pero iba cambiando a ser un poco más abierto al respecto pero

eso no era lo importante si no que ese hombre la hacía sentir muchas cosa entre una de ellas era seguridad –

bueno ahora me iré hacer de comer ya que tengo hambre- se iba levantando de la cama cuando Kakashi la

agarra de la cintura y la jala devuelta a la cama- quédate un rato más conmigo – Kakashi con cara de cachorrito

lloroso y Sakura un poco ruborizada- bueno solo un rato más de ahí – lo abraza quedándose dormida en los

brazos del copy ninja , Kakashi pensó – mi cerezo debes estar muy cansada toda la actividad de esta mañana- al

rato igualmente se quedó dormido en los brazos de Morfeo junto con ella.

**Un par de horas después / (para ser específicos a las 7 de la tarde)/.**

Sakura iba abriendo lentamente junto con Kakashi- veo que descansaste muy bien mi cerezo –dándole un tierno

beso en la frente- sí que estaba cansada muchas cosas hice sobre todo con Tsunade-sama –Kakashi temiendo lo

peor- Sakura acaso no quieres casarte- pensando que Tsunade la convenció para romper el compromiso-no

Kakashi, yo me quiero casar contigo nadie me hará cambiar de opinión- Kakashi mas aliviado la abraza- mi niña

me dejas más tranquilo-Sakura correspondiendo el abrazo- bueno paremos un poco los mimos voy hacer la cena

ya que no almorzamos por hacer una siesta/( claro siesta durmieron cualquier rato)/Kakashi poniendo cara de

borrego para que Sakura sé que un rato – quédate un ratito más – Sakura se enterneció y le dio un beso en los

labios y lo miro a con una mirada picara – pero después podemos hacer otro tipos de cosas como lo que te

encanta hacerme- Kakashi se sonrojo no esperaba que Sakura tomara la iniciativa pero le encanto – me

encantaría hacerlo pero si me das un masaje en la espalda –Sakura un poco sorprendida Kakashi le siguió el

juego bueno eso no le extraño si no fue que lo consientan- ya me voy a hacer la cena mi lobo-salió de la

habitación , una vez terminada la cena se encerraron en du habitación /( aviso importante aquí empieza el lemon

para dejar en claro estoy pensando poner capitulo por medio el lemon no se ustedes que les parece dejen en

rewiews)/-ya Kakashi listo para tu masaje en la espalda- estaba un poco incomoda- espérame me sacare la

polera – se la iba sacando despacio le gustaba impacientar un poco a Sakura , cosa que ella se estaba

sonrojando un poco ya que aunque tuvo sexo con el aun el cuerpo de él le parecía varonil , protector . fuerte que

no podía evitarlo- listo –si listo para que hagas tu magia- Kakashi se recostó boca abajo y Sakura se sentó en el

trasero de él empezando con el masaje en la espalda – Sakura que bien lo haces donde aprendiste- Sakura

tratando de contener la risa- lo aprendí con Tsunade-sama bueno ahora hare algo más interesante- Kakashi

intrigado- como que- Sakura empieza a besarle la espalda e ir subiendo hasta llegar al cuello – aaa Sakura

déjame a mi aaa continuar- Sakura seguía besándolo hasta que Kakashi se levanta la toma de la cintura la tumba

con cuidado en la cama y se pone encima de ella empieza a besarle el cuello cosa que a Sakura le encanto y se

dejó llevar por la pasión reinante y empezó a recorrer el cuerpo de su prometido causándole un placer casi igual

que él le estaba proporcionando mientras soltaba gemidos de placer – aaa Kakashi que desesperado mmm aaa

Ka Kakashi – ya su respiración era entre cortado a causa de tanta excitación provocado por sharingan Kakashi y

ella tampoco se quedaba atrás ya que noto un bulto en el pantalón de él , cada vez era más la excitación y

entregándose a la pasión que los quemaba por dentro a tal punto que sus ropas le estorbaban y empezaron a

deshacerse de la molesta ropa una vez ya desnudos Sakura ya demasiado excitada ,demasiado mojada y

Kakashi igual fue penetrando a Sakura primeramente despacio para que se acostumbrara mejor ya que no era su

primera vez ni la última quería que tuviera más placer mientras la iba besando jugaba con sus pechos mientras

ella lo acariciaba por todas partes y lo besaba al cabo de un rato la embestidas fueron más fuertes y rápidas

juntos con gemidos y gruñidos de placer cuando llegaron al orgasmo se separaron Kakashi se tumbó al lado de

ella la acerca más a su cuerpo ella se recuesta su cabeza en el pecho de él durmiendo plácidamente abrazados.

**A la mañana siguiente:**

El primero en despertarse fue Kakashi sí que había dormido bien esa noche cuando ve dormir a Sakura

apaciblemente por dios sí que amaba a su niña dentro que en dos semanas seria la señora Hatake así que se

escurrió de la cama, se ducho, cuando volvió a la habitación Sakura aún seguía dormida así que Kakashi bajo las

escaleras y se puso a hacer el desayuno mientras en la habitación Sakura se despertaba por el olor que

emanaba el desayuno, se fue a duchar y después bajo y se encontró a Kakashi tomando desayuno mientras leía

su fiel libro Icha- Icha Paradise /( ya se me demore mucho en poner el libro)/ a Sakura no le gustó mucho pero

que podía hacer su prometido era así , así que fue con cuidado se quedó detrás de él , le tapo los ojos- Sakura

eres una tramposa sabes que me concentro demasiado leyendo-agarrándola de la cintura y sentándola en sus

piernas y haciéndole un chupetón en el cuello – aaa Kakashi porque me castigas solo fue una travesura

aaa-Kakashi reía por dentro y Sakura con un tono carmesí una vez terminado el desayuno Sakura fue a hacer la

guardia por los alrededores de konoha ya que ayer le aviso Ino en la calle y Kakashi fue a entrenar con naruto ,

Sasuke, Sai y Yamato mientras tanto durante la guardia Sakura estaba perdiendo la paciencia por Ino – ya cállate

Ino ya pronto terminaremos y veras a Shikamaru – a Ino le salió una vena en la frente- a si y tu como si no

quisieras ver a Kakashi- y Sakura se ríe en la cara de ella- no porque vivo con él y dormimos juntos-(inner Sakura

: ja chúpate esa Ino puerca)- eres una maldita suertuda frente de marquesina , Shikamaru y yo no podemos vivir

juntos porque nuestros padres no quieren hasta que nos casemos y Shikamaru no me lo pedirá porque sería

problemático para el-Sakura la anima- vamos demás que te pide matrimonio él te ama – y de repente salen

kunais atacándolas pero los esquivan con gran facilidad- salgan de donde estén – las ninjas se presentaron

burlándose de nuestras kunoichis – ja mira hermanita estas mocosas son más hábiles de lo que pensamos

déjenos pasar para matar a su hokage – Sakura e Ino se irritaron- a quien llaman mocosas par de ancianas

renegadas del sonido y no irán a ni un lado - empezó la pelea Ino y Sakura se complementaban perfectamente

hasta que una de las renegadas del sonido agarran a Sakura del cabello ya que Sakura trataba de ayudar a su

amiga era como un deja vu para ella no se podía librar la única solución posible agarro un kunai y se cortó el

cabello aunque le quedo más largo que cuando lo hizo de niña se escuchaban grandes explosiones cosas que se

escuchaban hasta konoha – Naruto iré a ver –Kakashi angustiado y Naruto temía de que sus dos amigas salieran

mal heridas pero tenía mal presentimiento - si Kakashi busca Shikamaru , Yamato ve con el vean que pasa tengo

un mal presentimiento ,Sasuke ve a avisar a la abuela Tsunade y a Shizune , Sai ven conmigo – si hokage-sama-

Kakashi y Yamato fueron en busca de Shikamaru y ahora preocupados los tres partieron al bosque mientras-

**En el bosque:**

Ino tenemos que acabar con esto de una vez - entendió Sakura puso chacra visible y Ino hizo lo mismo se

acercaron a las ninjas renegadas una vez que las tiraron al piso le las pusieron bajo un genjutsu y las atraparon

amararon y Ino le emparejo el cabello de Sakura/( parte sacada del capítulo Sakura florece)/ – Sakura que te

pasa- Sakura estaba demasiado pálida se estaba desmayando- Sakura despierta no puedes dejarme acá sola ,

Sakura vamos- pero Sakura se desmayó sin remedio Ino se percató de que había alguien cerca pero estaba

perdiendo fuerzas pronto quedándose dormida - Shikamaru, Kakashi y Yamato las encontraron al rato – vaya

pelearon duro parece que Sakura se cortó el pelo como cuando fue su primer examen chunnin y esas otras dos al

parecer están en un genjutsu realizado por Ino – Kakashi analizando con su sharingan – Yamato lleva a esas

renegadas que la fuerzas de investigación las interroguen o le saquen información mientras Shikamaru y yo nos

las llevamos al hospital- dicho esto Kakashi se llevó a Sakura en brazos y Shikamaru hizo lo mismo con Ino una

vez en konaha las fuerzas de investigación durmieron a las renegadas e iban sacando información de ellas

mientras en cuarto de hospital yacía Ino en una cama y Shikamaru a su lado cuando despertó – Shikamaru como

llegue aquí - y Shikamaru besándola en los labios- te traje aquí al parecer con las explosiones que se escucharon

nuestro rokudaime nos mandó a investigar – a Ino ya no le importó seguir escuchando y se lanzó a los brazos de

su novio aprisionando sus labios contra los suyos- Ino lo siento por no verte ayer pero que fui a comprar algo –no

importa Shikamaru a todo esto que fuiste a comprar- sí que era curiosa la ojiceleste así que para que no siguiera

preguntando la beso con mucha pasión –

**En el cuarto de Sakura:**

Kakashi estaba esperando que Sakura despertara sin querer se quedó dormido en la silla estaba agotado –paso

una hora cuando Sakura se despertó y se enterneció al verlo dormido y justo tocan la puerta y era Tsunade- mi

niña veo que despertaste – mira a la silla que estaba Kakashi- este sí que es un flojo de primera como mi niña te

pudiste fijar en alguien como el – y Sakura le aparece una gota en la frente- bueno el amor es así y por cierto

Tsunade-sama que fue lo que me paso para desmayarme – bueno mi niña gastaste demasiado chakra casi sin

quedarte con nada de chakra – ya veo –si ahora alístate porque estas dada de alta- gracias Tsunade-sensei –le

sonrió- bueno te dejo para que despiertes a este vago – dijo saliendo de la habitación , una vez vestida beso a

Kakashi- Sakura estas bien no te duele nada – Sakura sentándose en las piernas de el – no Kakashi estoy bien

no me duele nada solo había sido un desgaste de chakra no mas no es nada grave – comienzan a besarse pero

son interrumpidos por Naruto- Kakashi-sensei necesito que parta a misión a sunagakure ahora mismo- y Sakura

estaba a punto de pegarle a su amigo cuando Kakashi la detiene- Sakura debe ser algo urgente para pedírmelo

aparte volveré sin un rasguño- y Sakura convencida- bueno pero te cuidas mi amor no quiero que salgas

lastimado yo te estaré esperando- y se van a su casa Kakashi prepara las cosas para ir de misión una vez listo

antes de partir se despidió de un abrazo , un dulce beso y un te amo-

**A la semana siguiente de noche:**

Sakura estaba demasiado cansada le toco un duro día en el hospital incluso atendió Shizune donde ella con

Sakura se enteran de que Shizune estaba embarazada de dos meses cosa que es interesante ya que Yamato es

bastante reservado en verdad le sorprendió llegando a su casa se cambia de ropa a una más cómoda iba a

empezar la cena cuando siente un ruido de llaves fue a ver era nada más ni nada menos que Kakashi hay Sakura

va corriendo a abrazarlo, bajándole la máscara, besándolo – te extrañe Sakura - yo igual mi lobito - volvieron a

besarse con pasión – ve a ducharte déjame tu ropa en el cuarto de lavado- Kakashi obedeció y pensó – vaya es

diferente llegar de una misión a casa donde te espera alguien que te mima – termino de ducharse y bajo a cenar

Sakura había hecho su comida favorita salmón a la mantequilla con vegetales al vapor- Kakashi te gusto lo que

hice – y Kakashi sonriendo – si Sakura te quedo riquísimo – una vez terminaron de comer se fueron a acostar sí

que esta noche dormirían tranquilos al otro al lado –

**Llego el día tan esperado:**

Sakura estaba nerviosa estaba peinada y con su vestido de novia todas la mujeres que estaban con ella le

decían que se veía hermosa- estoy nerviosa chicas y si me deja plantada en el altar- Sakura todo saldrá bien y en

la otra habitación Kakashi estaba igual de nervioso – bueno y llego el momento de empezar toda la boda fue

hermosa y más cuando ambos dijeron si quiero todos esperaban ver la cara de Kakashi pero el beso a Sakura con

la máscara puesta una vez terminada la ceremonia Kakashi y Sakura partieron ese día a la playa su noche de

boda y la luna de miel –

**Al día siguiente:**

Ellos estaban caminado por la playa estaban besándose cuando Kakashi carga a Sakura de las piernas quedando

de frente aun besándose y él se dirige al agua junto con Sakura- amor eres pesado el agua esta fría – no señora

Hatake si no está acostumbrada al agua- Sakura seguía abrazada – que hare contigo amor pero te quiero así

nunca cambies y nada de estar mirando para el lado eh – Kakashi seguía besándola – eso nunca amor y lo mismo

va para ti – así se llevaron todo el día llego la noche era la primera noche como casado así que empezaron a

prender las llama de la pasión Kakashi besaba el cuello de Sakura empieza a besarle el cuello – Kakashi la toma

de la cintura la tumba con cuidado en la cama y se pone encima de ella empieza a besarle el cuello cosa que a

Sakura le encanto y se dejó llevar por la pasión reinante y empezó a recorrer el cuerpo de su marido causándole

un placer casi igual que él le estaba proporcionando mientras soltaba gemidos de placer – aaa Kakashi que

desesperado mmm aaa Ka Kakashi – ya su respiración era entre cortado a causa de tanta excitación provocado

por sharingan Kakashi y ella tampoco se quedaba atrás ya que noto un bulto en el pantalón de él , cada vez era

más la excitación y entregándose a la pasión que los quemaba por dentro a tal punto que sus ropas le

estorbaban y empezaron a deshacerse de la molesta ropa Kakashi se quedó con unos bóxer rojos a Sakura le

encantaron y empezó a besar el cuerpo de su esposo ya una vez preparados como Sakura que ya estaba

demasiado excitada ,demasiado mojada y Kakashi igual fue penetrando a Sakura primeramente despacio para

que se acostumbrara mejor ya que no era su primera vez ni la última quería que tuviera más placer mientras la

iba besando jugaba con sus pechos mientras ella lo acariciaba por todas partes y lo besaba al cabo de un rato la

embestidas fueron más fuertes y rápidas juntos con gemidos y gruñidos de placer cuando llegaron al orgasmo se

separaron Kakashi se tumbó al lado de ella la acerca más a su cuerpo ella se recuesta su cabeza en el pecho de

él durmiendo plácidamente abrazados.

**Continuara….**

**Dejen rewiews escríbanme porfía aviso dos cosas**

**Primero este fic lo seguiré escribiendo ya que he recibido muchas cosas buenas.**

**Segundo empezare otro fic de naruto con yamasaku como para ose Yamato y Sakura y será el primero en **

**español espero que lo lean. Eso es todo **

**Ya- Ne**


	6. Chapter 7

**() pensamientos  
><strong>

**7. Mal entendido y embarazo**.

Después de la luna de miel de la pareja casada Hatake que ambos merecían ya que no habían tenido vacaciones

hace dos años aprovecharon a descansar fue especial para ambos cuando volvieron a la aldea Sakura tuvo que

cuidar a Kakashi ya que el peli plateado le dio gripe y tubo que estar en reposo dos semanas cosa que no alegro

mucho a Naruto ya que la aldea tenía muchas misiones era necesario a todos los ninjas que estuvieran en la

aldea puedan ser llamados así que Naruto por consejo de Tsunade /(ok esto que viene no será bonito)/ le dijo a

naruto- Naruto para que el vago de Kakashi no este de flojo y pague las dos semana mándalo a misiones que no

sean peligrosas claro – Naruto lo medito un segundo- buena idea abuela Tsunade así igual paga sus atrasos que

nos ha hecho pasar-sonríe maliciosamente - vaya Naruto me impresiona que hayas captado rápido –si Hinata

manda a llamar a Kakashi-enseguida hokage-sama –

* * *

><p><strong>En casa Hatake en el jardín:<strong>

Sakura mi niña , ven acá –mirando a Sakura -si amor – abrazándolo- porque no vamos a nuestra habitación y

hacemos algo más entretenido-y empieza a besarla en los labios- si amor no sería mala idea y empieza a

desabrocharle el chaleco de jounnin , la tomo en bazos y subieron a la habitación y empezaron a besarse pero

fueron interrumpidos por el timbre-yo voy mi cerezo tu quédate aquí voy y vuelvo pero después no te me escapas

– cuando vuelve de atender la puerta-lo siento Sakura pero cuando vuelva porque Naruto me mando a llamar

–Sakura levantándose- no importa el deber llama así que yo hare unas cosas y cuando vuelvas cenaremos juntos

te parece-si ni un problema mi cerezo- cuando Kakashi regresa de ver a Naruto, Sakura estaba haciendo la cena-

Kakashi para que te llamo naruto – nada amor solo que la aldea está en una temporada muy alta de misiones ,

así que me dio una gran cantidad de misiones-(aparte con eso podre remodelar la casa con algunos muebles)

–pensó el peli gris- bueno la cena ya está lista-así que cenaron , Kakashi preparo sus cosas para mañana partir

con sus misiones aparte Sakura no estaría sola en casa ya que ella empezaría a trabajar en el hospital así que se

acostaron abrazados estaban casi durmiéndose pero a Sakura le pasaba algo con solo ver cuando a Kakashi se

le levanto la polera dejando ver su definido abdomen a Sakura le dio un pequeño deseo de tocarlos con gran

libertad sentía que su apetito sexual aumento así que empezó a tocarlo y Kakashi que eso lo despertó de su

somnolencia –Sakura estoy cansado aparte mañana me voy de misión- ella sonrió al ver lo nervioso que estaba el

porqué trago incomodo - bueno yo pensé que si querías continuar con lo que quedamos esta tarde antes que nos

interrumpieran-Kakashi estaba en un debate mental- (que hago o me hago el tonto o le hago el amor que dé en

verdad quiero aparte las dos semana de luna de miel la hice mía todo los días )– pensó el –no Sakura cuando

vuelva de misión – ella mira hacia el pantalón de él y nota un bulto- ese "no" me lo dices tú pero tu amiguito de

fiestas me dice otra cosa – el mira disimuladamente hacia el pantalón y se da cuenta a lo que se refería su

esposa y maldice en silencio- bueno ya que no quieres me iré a dormir- se da media vuelta y se

"duerme"/(aclaración se estaba haciéndose que duerme-Sakura: idiota Kakashi va cachar- no creo lo dejaste muy

prendido –golpe- auch ya veo lo que vive naruto a diario contigo)/-Kakashi no aguanto más agarra a Sakura le da

la vuelta y empieza a besarle el cuello –mm Kakashi veo que no aguantaste- Kakashi devorándose el cuello-no mi

niña que me vuelves loco y me encanta sacar tu lado salvaje grrr -Sakura se sonroja-si aja -empieza a enredar su

dedos en el cabello de el –mientras él se pone encima de ella y empieza a acariciarle los pechos de bajo del

camisón mientras ella lo besaba y le sacaba la molesta polera para acariciar su cuerpo –así que mi lobito quiere

sacar mi lado salvaje- se pone encima de él y le saca el pantalón agarra el miembro de Kakashi empieza a

masajearlo con las manos cada vez más rápido- aaa Sa Sakura mmmm- cada vez estaba más excitado eran más

las ganas de poseerla-veo que te gusto Kakashi-Kakashi la agarra y se encima de nuevo-veo que te gusto-le

sonríe a Sakura – si pero ahora es mi turno- le saco el camisón y los shorts y empezó a besar su cuerpo y empezó

a penetrar con sus dedos ,después con la lengua y después con su miembro , Sakura gemía junto con Kakashi

cuando ambos llegaron al orgasmo se separaron al lado de otro abrazados se durmieron-

* * *

><p><strong>A la mañana siguiente:<strong>

En la residencia Hatake ya había movimientos en especial de Sakura quien ayudaba a su esposo antes de irse a

la misión – por favor Kakashi cuídate – este le sonríe –Sakura lo sé no te preocupes -cuando dices eso suena tan

desconsiderado porque es donde más me preocupo-abrazándolo- bueno te voy a dejar a hospital antes de

irme-Sakura depositándole un beso en los labios antes que partan a sus respectivos trabajos y él se ponga la

bendita mascara – si me encantaría – así que partieron – y Kakashi se fue de misión,

* * *

><p>Todo iba bien en su matrimonio pero algo empezó a pasar Kakashi ya no pasaba tanto tiempo en casa por las<p>

misiones o cuando llegaba a casa se ponía a hacer el informe de la misión donde se quedaba dormido encima del

escritorio por el cansancio ya casi no dormía con ella siempre que se quedaba dormido o le ponía una manta o lo

despertaba y arrastras se lo llevaba a la cama y a otro día él se iba de misión ya dentro de una semana y media

seria el cumpleaños de su esposo se preguntaba si él estaría en casa para esa fecha y para colmo el estaba

indiferente con ella y para rebalsar el vaso estaba teniendo malestares con la comida , mareos , nauseas – así

que se fue donde Tsunade para que la revise-Sakura recuéstate en la camilla-Tsunade fue haciendo las

inspecciones medica –Sakura cuando fue la ultimas vez que te vino-Sakura pensó- hace mas de in mes y medio

–Tsunade empezó a llorar de la emoción iba a tener un hijo con su peli gris-y cuantos meses tengo- Tsunade

suspiro- 2 meses y acá están una lista de cuidados-ok Tsunade-sama me retiro-

Ella iba caminando cuando se encuentra con Ino hablaban, Ino estaba muy emocionada porque pronto se casaría

con Shikamaru y porque Sakura tendría un bebe pero cuando escucho que Sakura le conto sobre lo que estaba

pasando con el copy y ella le dio un consejo-Sakura síguelo porque te lo pueden quitar-así que Sakura lo siguió y

se sorprendió al ver lo que vio Ino tenía razón enfrente de ella una rubia extraña besando a su peli gris , eso le

dolió que había hecho mal para merece esa infidelidad así que salió corriendo cuando se topó con Sasuke quien

no paraba de molestarla cuando llego Kakashi encelado- Sakura porque me engañas con el-pero Kakashi-el grito-

pero nada Sakura-Sakura se puso firme- pero que te crees te vi engañándome con una rubia teñida eres un

cínico-diciendo esto se desmayo- la llevare al hospital Sasuke por favor discúlpame- Sasuke sonrió y para sí dijo-

ahora Sakura será mía.

Kakashi estaba preocupado y arrepentido le había gritado a su niña y para colmo había besado él a otra mujer

que no fuera su pequeña cuando vio a la enfermera sale pregunto por su niña ella le dijo- está estable la

sedamos un rato ya que está muy cansada no puede pasar disgustos ya que eso afectar a su embarazo-así que

se va la enfermera se retira el se sienta ya que no creía que él y ella iban a tener un hijo de los dos partió a su

casa dejar todo listo para que él y ella hablaran, Sakura se quedó en el hospital una noche para observaciones y

para que descanse tranquilamente pero alguien aprovechando eso la secuestra a Sakura a la mañana todos se

enteraron y Tsunade tenía la sospecha de que habían secuestrado a su niña que Sakura estaba sedada para que

descansara toda la noche así que aviso a Naruto y Kakashi al enterarse invoco a Pakkun para buscar a su

pequeña y a su hijo que estaba en el vientre de ella , cada minuto que pasaba era una tortura para el ya que

estaba muy preocupado -Kakashi encontré el olor de Sakura ven sígueme –Kakashi asintió y lo siguió llegaron a

un bosque –Kakashi ahí alguien más con ella-Kakashi se preocupo-vamos tengo que rescatarla-al entrar al

bosque se fueron adentrando mas y mas cuando vio a Sakura despierta por lo que aprecio estaba llorando y

estaba la "rubia" la tenia amarada-devuélveme a mi esposa este mismo instante-las dos mujeres miraron y

Sakura estaba contenta quería que la rescataran- Kakashi por favor sácame de este lugar-pero antes de eso

Pakkun interviene-Kakashi esa rubia es Anko Mitarashi –ella deshaciendo el Henge –vaya así que descubriste

pequeño perrito-Pakkun gruñe y Kakashi le susurra en el oído-anko por qué hiciste esto de secuestrar a mi

esposa-anko ríe cínicamente –porque te amo y me dolió cuando terminamos hace 12 años atrás –Sakura

furiosa-el me ama a mí y si lo amas déjalo aunque sea feliz con otra que contigo-anko le pega-cállate mocosa me

tienes harta – Kakashi saca un kunai y se abalanza a atacar a anko-anko te arrepentirás por haberte metido

conmigo y mi esposa –anko ríe-ya lo veremos Kakashi bonito-así que comenzó la pelea Kakashi estaba furia se

habían metido con lo que amaba y anko lo provoca-hay Kakashi porque peleas por ella gracias a la ayuda de ni

aliado ese el Uchiha te tendré de nuevo-y Sakura quien gracias a Pakkun quien corto la cuerda que la apresaban

con los diente s apenas se descuido anko le mando un puñetazo con su fuerza sobre humana que la dejo clavada

en el suelo obviamente teniendo cuidado por el bebe-mete en tus asuntos y no arruines la vida de los demás

–con tono victoriosa pero al tiro se siente mal –(diablos el embarazo de nuevo me está afectando de

nuevo)-pensó y Kakashi la alcanza a sostener sosteniéndola en brazos antes de que cayera –Sakura te sientes

bien-preocupado-si solo estoy cansada eso es todo-acurrucando en su pecho he inhalando el olor masculino que

había anhelado por más de una semana-no te preocupes amor-Kakashi sintió como su corazón latía fuertemente

por tenerla tan cerca- como quieres que no me preocupe te amo, te adoro ,eres mi vida ,te necesito a mi lado,

eres mi esposa ,mía como yo soy tuyo aparte ahora tendremos un hijo me has dado lo mejor en mi

vida-besándola con la máscara puesta en la frente-amor perdóname por pensar que me eras infiel sigo siendo

tan inmadura-empieza sollozar – perdóname seguramente te molesta eso-y Kakashi se enterneció-Sakura , mi

pequeña no hay nada que perdonar igual perdóname por celarme y descuidarte como lo hice ahora todo será

mejor lo prometo-y Sakura quedándose dormida suspira-eres el mejor –antes de quedarse profundamente

dormida y justo llegaron los anbus quienes ya tenían arrestado a Sasuke y ahora se llevaban a anko ante el

hokage y Kakashi llevándose a su niña a casa para que descansara tranquilamente-

* * *

><p><strong>Ese día en la tarde:<strong>

Sakura se despertó mejor y al no encontrar a Kakashi en la habitación baja al primer piso pesando que él se

había ido de misión pero se sorprendió verlo en la mesa del comedor con naruto y Kakashi la vio llegar-Sakura

que bien que llegaste como te sientes-bien Kakashi solo estaba cansada, hola Naruto-le dedico una sonrisa

amistosa/(no vallan a pensar que todo el mundo quiere con Sakura ahora ¬¬)/-como estas y que tal el embarazo-

se sienta al lado de Kakashi-bien todo bien sin muchos malestares-aunque él estaba preocupada por su

amiga-que bueno vengo a decirles dos cosas-todos se tensaron-Sasuke está en prisión por querer lastimar a mi

amiga , a mi hermana y a mi sensei que fue algo más que mi sensei porque incluso el planeaba matarte Kakashi

para quedarse con Sakura-Kakashi sorprendido donde quedo el Sasuke que lo estimaba-no puedo creerlo Sasuke

me quería asesinar para quedarse con Sakura-Kakashi no le costó trabajo asumirlo pero Sakura estaba atónita-si

y antes que se me olvide ya termino la temporada alta de misiones así que mañana no te daré misiones y la

segunda cosa es que quiero casarme con Hinata y me preguntaba Kakashi si querrías ser el padrino junto con

Iruka y lord Hiashi que ya le pedí la mano de Hinata –a Kakashi se sintió honrado nunca pensó que le pidieran

eso y comprendió el erro que cometió con naruto porque si le hubiera dedicado más tiempo que en vez de Sasuke

el rubio hubiera valorado mas sus enseñanzas que Sasuke realmente entendió que Sasuke jamás cambiaria así

que después de un momento suspiro- claro que si Naruto ahí estaré -sonrió debajo de la máscara-como un buen

amigo-se quedo pensando- incluso más que eso se podría decir como un hermano-si claro que apreciaba mucho a

naruto pero él había visto siempre a Minato como un segundo padre y como no verlo así el siempre lo había

comprendido por todo lo que él había pasado inclusive lo hizo comprender muchas cosas Naruto estaba más que

sorprendido y Sakura enternecida –Kakashi-Naruto lo abrazo- claro que somos eso porque ustedes son mi familia

–miro a la peli rosa –y porque estas casado con mi querida Sakura-chan –el peli plateado lo miro un poco

celoso-no me mires así –sonrió tontamente ya desde que era hokage no lo hacía mucho no lo hacía- sabes que

ella es mi querida Sakura-chan antes que a ti ella es mi hermana ni que te la quisiera quitar –suspiro así que más

vale que te portes bien –lo miro – si no –se calla al ver como el copy ninja se ponía nervioso-yo jamás le haría

daño –Naruto sonrió –mejor me retiro para que descansen –Kakashi miro a Sakura lo cansada que estaba –ven

amor-la tomo entre sus brazos y cargo a Sakura-Kakashi no hagas eso-se sonrojo ya que estaba naruto

enfrente-en verdad puedo caminar yo sola- Naruto no sabía si reír o ver como su hermana era consentid mejor

ver sabía que Sakura lo mandara a volar si se reía y la verdad no quería morir y dejar a Hinata viuda así que retiro

se sentía tan feliz que su amiga era feliz y amada pero a la vez triste al ver que Sasuke no comprendió nada él

seguía siendo el mismo idiota de siempre en verdad estaba decepcionado por Sasuke que seguía siendo el mismo

la verdad no podía creer que después de todo lo que el paso siguiera con esa actitud de vengador y tratando a

Sakura como basura eso no se lo perdonaría jamás una vez fue perdonado pero esta vez ya no aunque le doliera

en el alma pero era mejor empezar a actuar como un verdadero hokage –

Flash back:

Ahí estaba naruto pasándole chakra a la abuela chiyo cuando le dijo-Naruto tu serás el mejor de todos lo

hokages de que los que vinieron antes que tu-

Fin flash back-

-y si Sasuke no entendía por las buenas entendería por las malas iba caminado cuando se encuentra a la rubia de

mal genio-Tsunade que bueno que la veo-sonrió-quisiera tratar un asunto con usted-la rubia se preocupo pero él

le sonrió- no es nada malo solo le pido ahora en adelante mi apellido Uzumaki se cambie a Namikaze entiendo las

razones del tercero pero creo que es hora de aceptar los orígenes de mi padre –Tsunade se sorprendió-(desde

cuando Naruto era tan maduro)-pensó pero comprendió –está bien Naruto que te parece que vayamos ahora al

registro de una vez lo arreglamos-el rubio sonrió y sin pensarlo se fueron para hacer el cambio de apellido lo cual

fue fácil gracias a las influencias de la rubia y para que mencionar que no podían negarle nada al hokage así que

desde ahora seria Naruto Namikaze Hokage de konoha y Tsunade quien se dirigía a ver a su pequeña no pudo

por el rubio y él le conto como estaba Sakura y como la trataba Kakashi ambos estaban felices que el rubio

acepto pagarle unas rondas de sake a Tsunade aunque muy por dentro Tsunade estaba enfurecida que si no

fuera porque Naruto la soborno hubiera ido a matarlo pero se controlo –espero Naruto que eso no se lo pases así

de fácil eh – el rubio se puso serio –claro que no Tsunade no se preocupe le daré un buen castigo-así que la rubia

siguió tomando como si nada al poco rato la rubia estaba muy borracha así que naruto la llevo a su casa

* * *

><p><strong>En casa Hatake:<strong>

Después de haber cenado era una noche calurosa la pareja se encontraba acostada Kakashi quien estaba con

unos shorts de pijama solamente abrazándola como teniendo miedo de perderla y ella recostada en e su pecho-

Kakashi me alegro que naruto sea feliz ahora tenga una familia y que nosotros sea parte de ella-y el besándole la

frente-yo igual me alegro pero ahora a dormir porque has estado muy cansada-así que acomodándose se durmió

en el pecho de él y el aferrándola más a él-

* * *

><p><strong>Llego el día el cumpleaños de Kakashi:<strong>

Sakura se despertó temprano más de lo usual y dejo durmiendo a Kakashi se levanto y empezó a preparar unos

bombones de chocolate semi amargo que le gustaba a Kakashi y un delicioso desayuno para él, Kakashi se

estaba despertando no vio a Sakura por ni un lado se preocupo pero al verla entrar con una bandeja

entendió-feliz cumpleaños mi amor –lo beso en los labios-gracias amor pero no tienes que esforzarte tanto estas

embarazada no es necesario aparte hay otras formas de consentirme- con tono sensual y lujurioso Sakura

sonroja al entender- si lo sé amor pero igual aparte te hice una sorpresa –Kakashi dejo la bandeja en la mesita

de noche – no es necesario ven acuéstate para que tomemos desayuno juntos –Sakura sonríe no podía negarle

nada a ese hombre era irresistible con solo esos shorts y sin mascara era un deleite para todo sus sentido- amor

te tengo un regalo –sacando un paquete de regalo –espero que te guste-Kakashi se sorprendió –no era

necesario mi cerezo contigo y esperar a mi hijo basta y sobra-Sakura se abrazo a él-lo sé pero igual te compre

algo-Kakashi lo abrió era un porta shurikens nuevo y un llavero con la foto de ellos-gracias amor –la beso

apasionadamente para después desayunar y se quedaron acostados un rato-Sakura gracias por volver este día

tan feliz-la abraza –mi lobito no tienes que agradecer nada soy tu esposa y quiero que seas feliz a mi lado-se

aferra a él-mi cerezo me haces tan feliz –se deshace del abrazo se levanta con ella en brazos-mi lobito que tienes

pensado hacer-y entendió para donde se dirigía-hace tiempo que no compartimos la ducha mi cerezo –ella se

sonrojo pero ella igual quería –mi lobito hace cuanto que quería esto-con un tono seductor-al llegar al baño él

empezó a despojarla del camisón y ella de los shorts de él pero en vez de ducha llenaron la bañera para un baño

relajante, él fue el primero de entra al agua para después ayudarla a ella y quedaran de frente ,la abrazo y

empezó a darle besos en el cuello ella suspiraba de placer y decía el nombre de su amado eso lo empezó a

excitar y más cuando ella empezó a jugar con su cabello y más cuando le puso cuernos de un demonio-te vez

sexy un demonio sexy-dijo juguetona –así que soy un demonio- cuidado la puso en su regazo-ahora veras-

empezó a besarle la clavícula ella gemía y gemía-/(ok sé que me mataran pero esto lo dejare un lemon o lime )/-

después de ese gran baño se vistieron Kakashi sintió un olor a chocolate semi amargo cuando bajo las escaleras-

Sakura lo que huelo es chocolate semi amargo-ella sabía que no se le iba a escapar el olor a chocolate- lo hice

para ti- se dirigieron a la cocina y ella saco una bandejita con bombones- los hice para ti-Kakashi probo sí que

estaban exquisitos –Sakura como sabias que me gustaba el chocolate semi amargo-Sakura lo besa- fui tu alumna

,soy tu amiga y esposa como crees que lo se –se le ocurrió algo a Kakashi pero tenía que preguntarle algo-

Sakura te sobro chocolate fundido- si porque –él se acerca seductoramente-para hacer algo en la noche-ella se

sonrojo , se besaron y ordenaron la casa ya que Sakura invito a sus amigos a casa ya que ella no estaba en

condiciones de salir una vez listo todo llegaron sus amigos más cercanos Shizune quien tenía ya un notable

embarazo ,Kurenai con el pequeño asuma , naruto quien conto su cambio de apellido todos muy sorprendido a la

vez muy alegres a Naruto igual le tocaba se feliz después de muchas anécdotas risas y beber los invitado se

fueron Sakura y Kakashi se fueron a acostar pero él con un envase de chocolate fundido –Sakura –empezó

besarla con mucha pasión y ella recorría el cuerpo del con deleite cuando la pasión los comía vivos de despojaron

de la ropa y Kakashi con chocolate fundido creó un camino del cuello hasta los pechos de ella empezando a lamer

y mirarla lujuriosamente-te amo mi cerezo-usando mas chocolate a hasta le intimidad de ella donde lamio y

penetro con la lengua y con los dedos sí que estaban excitado y mas el al escuchar como gemía su nombre-

Kakashi déjame a mi –y el todo obediente se tumbo para que ella hiciera lo mismos-Sakura cubrió a Kakashi con

el chocolate y hasta el miembro del empezó a lamer el chocolate tenía que ser sincera no le gustaba el chocolate

semi amargo pero con el sabor de Kakashi era lo mejor que había probado en su vida estaba excitada y mas

escuchar los gemidos roncos de e y mas fuertes eran al llegar al miembro de él y lamerlo-te amo mi lobito-el

besándola –yo igual –volvió a quedar encima de ella separo las piernas de ella y la penetro lento y un poco fuerte

para no hacerle daño cuando llegaron al orgasmo y sintieron como una descarga en sus cuerpo se separaron y se

tumbaron al lado del otro ella se recostó en su pecho y el la aferro mas aspirando el aroma que ella emanaba el

aroma se había convertido en una droga para todos sus sentidos indudablemente del que nunca se cansaría

beso los labios de ella un sabor como el peor de los licores que lo hacían sentir vivo y que lo embriagaban un

sabor que era reacio a abandonar –te amo mi cerezo-yo igual – y vio como ella se quedaba dormida y en la

encierra con sus brazos temiendo que desapareciera este había sido el mejor de sus cumple años tenía esposa

era muy feliz al lado de ella , iban a tener un hijo que mas podía pedir no recordaba ser tan feliz en su vida así fue

quedándose dormido.

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p><strong>Dejen rewiews <strong>

**Quiero pedirle perdón por el atraso este capítulo lo quería subir el 15 que paso pero por el colegio y otros asuntos me atrase **

**Y quiero darle un agradecimiento especial a mi amiga hermana Laura quien me ayudo y me inspiro en verdad es muy buena persona la quiero y su Nick por si quieren leer algo de ella es carisma266 bueno eso es todo **

**Ya- ne**


	7. Chapter 8

**8. Todo cambio:**

Ya había pasado un mes desde aquel accidente con Anko y Sasuke, Naruto no castigo a Kakashi ya que sabía que

tarde o temprano a Sakura le vendrían los antojos de embarazada ya que alguna vez Jiraiya en su viaje le dijo-

**Flash back:**

Naruto las mujeres nos hacen sufrir cuando están embarazadas-Naruto lo miro extrañado-porque ero sennin -el

suspira- porque sus hormonas no están estables entonces están súper cambiantes de humor y con sus antojos

nos hacen sufrir porque quiere que se los consigamos a cualquier hora-Naruto mira con miedo –creo que andaré

con cuidado-los dos se ríen.

**Fin flash back-**

* * *

><p><strong>En la casa Hatake:<strong>

Sakura le preparaba la mochila a su esposo-amor no es necesario que lo hagas-se preocupo ya que no quería

que su pequeña se esforzara –no mi lobito te vas una semana de misión y como eres olvidadizo sé que te

olvidaras de algo-él le sonríe pícaramente-así que soy olvidadizo mi cerezo-se le acerca seductoramente y la

abraza por la cintura-pero hay algo o mejor dicho alguien de la que no me olvido-ella sonríe complacida y

haciéndose la inocente-y quien seria esa persona-el sonríe-es la más hermosa-le acaricia la mejilla- es perfecta

para mi sentir-la apega mas a él – tiene unos labios con sabor a cereza que me encantan-besándola

apasionadamente- se llama Sakura-ella sonríe y se refugia en el fuerte pecho de el-que casualidad porque ese es

mi nombre y estoy casada-el entendió el juego así que lo siguió-oh que decepción porque usted es una hermosa

mujer y yo estoy acá solo –sonrió pícaramente-y como se llama su esposo-ella sonríe sexymente-Kakashi es mi

hombre ,el más sexy daría lo que fuera por él , lo amo como no tiene idea y quisiera que él estuviera

aquí-abrazándolo más –entonces cierra tus ojos di su nombre y el vendrá –ella obedeció-Kakashi –el empezó a

besarle el cuello-hola amor-mientras ella le sacaba la banda y acariciaba los cabellos plateados-te amo Kakashi-

él la tomo en brazos, ella dándose cuenta de las intenciones de su esposo aunque le doliera en el alma él tenía

que irse a misión-Kakashi tienes que irte a misión –él la deposito en la cama mientras le besaba la clavícula-eso

no tiene importancia ahora además siempre llego tarde-ya sacándole la blusa y ella la polera y lo tocaba con

deleite la parte sexy de él le decía que siguiera y su parte ética le decía que tenía que romper la pasión iba a

empezar a abandonar tenía que irse a la misión pero Sakura no iba a dejar que la dejaran a la mitad así que lo

miro y sus ojos reflejaban pasión –acaso mi lobito no quiere que lo complazca –él la miro sorprendido Sakura no

era de iniciativas pero tenía que irse tenía que ser más puntual-si amor pero-a su pesar tenía que ir a la misión

–es que debo ser más responsable y mas por nuestro hijo…-sin dejar que siguiera con mas formas de escabullirse

empezó a besarle el cuello dejándole pequeñas mordidas y al sentir que él se estremecía sonrió victoriosa sí que

conocía los puntos débiles de su peligris –mi lobito siempre es responsable-sonrió al verlo que empezaba a caer

en su seducción-no creo que se molesten porque llegues tarde ahora le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja-además no

es la primera vez que llegas tarde-ahí Kakashi perdió la cordura la ética se fue por un tubo y le dio paso a la

locura que le causaba Sakura-así que mi cerezo quiere jugar-le sonrió lujuriosamente y sexy-pues ahora me toca

a mí –bajo hasta el cuello para besarlo y sacarle el sujetador empezó a lamerle las partes sensibles como los

pechos para después sacarle la falda y las braguitas y lamer la parte intima mientras ella se retorcía y gemía de

placer-ya Kakashi por favor ese calor que usualmente sentía siempre que lo hacía con su esposo lo aguantaba

pero por alguna razón esta vez no lo resistió era más fuerte que ella pero el hizo caso omiso ya que ella quería

jugar así que le sonrió y volvió a lamer la parte intima de la pelirosa después empezó a penetrarla con los dedos

y la beso ya Kakashi no aguantaba más cuando ve que Sakura le baja los pantalones sabía que no podía espera

así que se saco los pantalones junto a los bóxer entro en ella con cuidado y con embestidas veloz y llenas de

pasión llegaron al paraíso se acostaron y Sakura se acurruco en el pecho de el –Sakura me tengo que ir a la

misión te dejare a Pakkun para que te proteja-salieron de la cama se vistieron –está bien Kakashi que te vaya

bien en la misión-besándolo en los labios dándole la mochila ,Kakashi invoco a Pakkun y se fue dejando sola a

Sakura con el perro-

* * *

><p><strong>A la semana:<strong>

Era las 3 a.m en konoha y el esquipo de Kakashi conformado por Kakashi, Maito Gai, Yamato y Genma estaban en

la entrada de la aldea-umh que larga la misión no pensé que demoraríamos tanto-el peligris queriendo llegar a

casa para estar con Sakura-vaya mi eterno rival no será porque extrañas a tu esposa-burlándose/ (ok este quien

se cree por lo menos Kakashi tiene a alguien no es un perdedor ni esta solo ¬¬)/-umh decías algo Gai bueno me

voy-dejando a un Gai muy enojado.

Llego a su casa cansado cuando entro dejo sus cosas en la entrada se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con

su esposa y Pakkun se despierta al sentir como se abría la puerta-Kakashi veo que llegas bueno me retiro y no

me debes nada Sakura se encargo de eso-el peligris sorprendió-así por lo que veo hueles a limpio-burlándose del

can y por ende este e gruñe-déjate de bromas Hatake me voy –dicho esto se fue el can ,Kakashi se puso su

pijama que consistía en unos short y una camiseta sin mangas se metió a la cama sin despertar a Sakura pero

por la diferencia de temperatura ella despertó- umh Kakashi llegaste-el aludido se voltea a verla-si amor perdón

por despertarte-ella lo besa demostrando cuando lo extraño-no te preocupes ven acá –el entendió y se acurruco

entre los brazos de ella-esto hará que entres en calor- él la mira pícaramente-amor siempre me haces entrar en

calor-Sakura se sonrojo-amor has estado leyendo icha-icha o ¿no?-el aludido se puso nervioso –amor-Sakura se

le quedo mirando-no me mientas-alzo la ceja –ambos sabemos que no puedes dejarlo de leer-ummm –sonrió y la

miro-solo fue un poco-suspiro-no tuve mucho tiempo de leerlo-la tomo de la cintura y la apego a su cuerpo-

aparte los personajes éramos nosotros sabes que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti –la beso-como te he

extrañado amor-Sakura se acurruco en el pecho de el-yo igual mi lobito-el sonríe-así amor-la beso primero

tiernamente para después convertirlo en un beso pasional-mi flor de cerezo –inhalo el olor de ella –eres mi

droga-ella sonrió-bueno a dormir es tarde vienes de misión-se giro dejándolo con las ganas –Sakura -se

sorprendió , se molesto en verdad Sakura lo dejo con las ganas y su amiguito de ahí abajo quería acción así que

se fue a dar una ducha muy helada cuando salió de esa ducha eran las 4:45 a.m se metió a la cama estaba

molesto con Sakura pero Sakura entre sueños al sentir el cuerpo de Kakashi frio ella lo abrazo y entre sueños

dijo-Te amo Kakashi-eso fue Kakashi no podía estar molesto con ella y con esa sonrisa tan adorable e inocente

como la conoció cuando ella tenía 12 años así que se aferro a su pequeña cuando llego el día Sakura se estaba

despertando de apoco se estira y recuerda que había llegado –perdón amor-pero noto que él no estaba y sin

pensarlo dos veces -(seguro se molesto por lo de la madrugada soy un asco de mujer)-pensó comenzado a

sollozar y Kakashi quien entro a la habitación se preocupo al verla así y lo primero que pensó fue que era algo del

bebe –Sakura , amor que tienes-Sakura lo mira y lo abraza temiendo de que no fuera real-amor perdóname-él la

miro extrañado –amor pero por que debería perdonarte solo fui a entregarle el reporte a Naruto que lo traje listo

de la misión –Kakashi no entendía porque debía perdonarla-pero ¿no estás enojado? ya que en la madrugada te

deje con las ganas –ahí Kakashi entiende todo –bueno la verdad si me molesto pero al ver cómo te apegabas a

mí y hablabas entre sueños-Sakura lo miro-ves si te enojaste soy un asco como mujer-se levanta llorando y se va

al baño ,Kakashi no podía creer que Sakura tuviera tan baja la autoestima así que se levanta y abre la puerta del

baño , encuentra a Sakura llorando en un rincón la mira tiernamente-Sakura no vuelvas a decir eso-suspiro-tu

eres la mujer más bella en todos los aspectos-la abraza-la cual amo como es-el no podía creer como Sakura le

estaba afectando tanto el embarazo llevándola en brazos fuera del baño a Sakura se fue calmando ya que al

sentir como los brazos de él la protegían todas las dudas desaparecían- yo debería de estar agradecido por

darme una oportunidad de que estés a mi lado-suspiro-porque yo en verdad yo no lo merezco por todo lo que eh

hecho en mi pasado- Sakura lo miro-amor-recordó las cosas que sabía de el- te amo Sakura- su vos era entre

cortada incluso Kakashi se recriminaba por haberla dejado de lado en los entrenamientos por eso le dolió verla en

ese estado entendió que aun detrás de la chica fuerte que era Sakura aun seguía estando la Sakura de 12 años

inocente y frágil –Kakashi la metió a la cama y ella lo agarra para que se quede con ella-no me dejes amor-con

cara de cordero degollado ,Kakashi le sonrió – jamás lo haría amor –suspiro-lo prometo –la abrazo y se metió a la

cama con ella para abrazarla para tranquilizarla sabía que si no la tranquilizaba le haría mal al bebe acariciándole

el vientre que estaba bastante abultado para sus tres meses –ahora en adelante ustedes dos serán mi razón de

vivir- Sakura lo miro-Kakashi-le dio ternura como le acariciaba el vientre nunca pensó que Kakashi fuera así tan

tierno –Sakura-la beso- gracias por darme de nuevo una familia-la abrazo-amor -Sakura vio en la mirada bicolor

que reflejaban tristeza no sabía que decirle así que trato de animarlo-mi amor ya deja de vivir en el pasado-sabia

que el pasado de Kakashi aun lo atormentaba –y vivamos el presente al lado de nuestro hijo que llevo dentro

–suspiro-ahora no hay ninguna razón para que no seas feliz si no todo lo contrario al fin y al cabo somos una

familia… -se quedo callada al ver como el ojo izquierdo de él derramaba una lagrima lo abrazo con todas sus

fuerzas le dolía verlo así lo recostó y lo apego a ella no le gustaba verlo así y el la abrazo -Sakura hay cosas que

he hecho mal y con el tiempo la eh podido remediar pero hay cosas que no pude remediarlas-ella lo beso

apasionadamente para no seguir verlo así pero Kakashi interviene el beso ahí Sakura entendió que Kakashi tenía

la necesidad de desahogarse –mi lobito que es lo que no has podido remediar-tenía que saber para ayudarlo

–Sakura lo que no he podido remediar y no lo voy a poder hacer – suspiro para tratarse de calmarse –evitar que

mi padre se suicidara-ahí el ambiente era triste ,Sakura no podía creerlo que acababa de escuchar del

peligris-amor- suspiro-pero es que tu no tuviste la culpa-está un poco al tanto d la historia de Kakashi pero al

escucharlo a él no sabía que decirle creo que tu padre fue- Kakashi se le quedo mirado

Sakura- le dolía demasiado que su padre lo había considerado un cobarde al haberse asesinado

En verdad yo pude haberlo evitado-suspirando-cando el regreso de aquella misión donde prefirió a sus

compañeros salvarlos que a la misión el cambiodemasiado aunque hable con él y le dije que lo necesitaba el no

me escucho y la vez del ataque de pain cuando casi muero hable con él le dije que estaba orgulloso del por

preferir a sus compañeros aun tengo este dolor en mi corazón si yo esa noche no hubiera discutido con porque

sabía que extrañaba a mama ya que ella murió en una misión cuando yo tenía 7 años el no lo hubiera hecho

-agacho la mirada-dime amor yo estoy acá para apoyarte-lo abrazo y lo beso tiernamente el suspiro- sabes yo no

puedo justificarme en ese tiempo no sabía lo que decía ya que era un niño aunque me llamaran el ninja genio lo

que le grite esa noche fue –

**Flash back:**

En la residencia Hatake estaban padre e hijo cenando Sakumo probo solo unos bocado se levanto para retirarse

de la mesa cuando Kakashi lo llama-padre-Sakumo suspira-si hijo-hoy nos acaban de informar que participare en

los exámenes chunnin –su padre se sorprendió –te felicito hijos-su padre saliendo de la habitación y Kakashi un

poco irritado se levanto de la mesa- padre- entro a la habitación-Kakashi déjame solo-suspiro- ¿que es lo que

quieres? -padre-suspiro- como es posible que siga con esto- alzo la vos-ya paso que más quiere hacer solo

soportar su error-Sakumo se enojo le pego a su hijo- Kakashi no me faltes el respeto soy tu padre además estas

joven para entender esto-Kakashi furioso-crees que no entiendo cuando la gente se ríe de ti y cuentan lo que

hiciste –sonrió- y más cuando dicen que me parezco a ti –suspiro- eres un cobarde-saco algo de su porta

shurikens-desde hoy ocultare-poniéndose la máscara –me avergüenza ser tu hijo-Sakumo saco un kunai y se

corta la carótida causando su muerte inmediata-

**Fin Flash Back:**

Sakura se quedo aterrorizada –amor -lo abrazo-fue mi culpa Sakura-el no aguanto más y rompió en llanto como

nunca lo hizo –le grite que era un cobarde pero no es así el no fue así ahora no puedo remediar ese error

–Sakura lo abrazo mas- amor no tienes la culpa nadie sabía como él iba a reaccionar con lo que le dijiste aparte la

ira nos hace cometer muchos errores-no Sakura yo lo provoque –suspiro-crees que haberle dicho lo de mi

mascara él no se hubiera suicidado…-Sakura lo interrumpe- Kakashi igual míralo el igual extrañaba a tu madre a la

persona que amaba si hubieras estado en su posición yo creo que lo hubieras hecho igual-él se quedo callado un

rato-si él la extrañaba pero porque hacer eso –a pesar de que su sensei Minato le había tratado de explicar las

cosas el aun no lo entendía-porque dejarme solo porque –Sakura lo mira -porque le hacía falta y cuando uno ama

a alguien y la pierde no es capaz de seguir adelante sin ella lo mismo me pasaría si tu murieras-Kakashi la miro y

a su vientre –jamás te lo perdonaría si hicieras eso no quiero que mi hijo pase por lo que yo pase –Sakura lo miro

con ternura sabia que él era my terco-lo sé amor pero que tienes miedo de no ser un buen padre –Kakashi la miro

sorprendido como es que Sakura se dio cuenta de que ese era su temor-Sakura no se si seré buen padre-

recostándose en el pecho de ella-tengo miedo que los decepcione-Sakura le acaricio el cabello –Kakashi serás un

padre genial yo lo se te costara pero ellos te querrán como yo te tengo fe que serás un buen padre-Kakashi

quedándose dormido-gracias mi cerezo-Sakura le dio ternura como se durmió acurrucado en ella como un niño

pequeño así que con cuidado lo recostó en la almohada y ella junto con el mientras Kakashi dormía empezó a

soñar y ahí estaba el espíritu de su padre y su madre sonrió al verlos al juntarse con ellos su madre es la primera

en hablar-mi pequeño –sonríe derramando lagrimas-como has crecido-suspira-ya eres todo un hombre como

siempre soñé-Kakashi apenado-madre pero no como tú piensas-agacha la mirada-eh cometido muchos

errores-miro a su padre y su padre lo interrumpe- no digas tonterías que igual fue mío y tu esposa tiene razón-

mirándolo-pero como es que-se sorprendió –Kakashi-Sakumo lo miro-nunca hemos dejado de cuidar de ti –padre-

sencillamente el no podía creerlo –yo no sé qué decir-su madre lo mira-Kakashi no te avergüences es una niña

muy linda se ve que te ama-madre-Kakashi se sonrojo y la mujer sonrió-hijo mío por favor ya deja ese pasado

–se acerco y lo abrazo – ahora vive el presente con esta niña tan linda –suspiro – y con mi nieto-Kakashi se

sentía extraño-Kakashi-Sakumo se acerco y lo abraso-perdóname hijo-suspiro –yo se que por mi culpa eres así

pero lo que yo hice no fue por lo que me dijiste-Kakashi lo miro-esa noche yo tenía pensado quitarme la

vida-estaba apenado con su hijo-así que perdóname mi niño pequeño –lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas- después

de perdonarse se quedaron un rato hablando hasta que los padres se pusieron de pie-bueno hijo ya es hora de

que nos vallamos recuerda vive el presente con tu esposa y nuestro nieto-sonrieron desapareciendo- padres los

extrañare pero tienen razón-Kakashi despertó de golpe y gritando-padres-todo sudado empezó a buscar a

Sakura y al oír la ducha se levanto , se quito la ropa y se fue a meter a la ducha con Sakura-amor –Sakura lo miro

– que sucede –mi amor – la abrazo – te amo –Sakura lo besa-pero que sucede-Kakashi la estrecho mas-nada o

es que acaso no me puedo duchar con mi esposa-se hizo el ofendido-claro que si tontito-le sonrió y abrazo- lo

que sucede que te escuche gritar –suspiro –poco a poco Kakashi lo vas a ir superando-apegándola a él -sabes

amor –Kakashi sonrió-a partir de ahora viviré el presente contigo-la abrazo y la beso apasionadamente-te amo mi

lobito-Kakashi apago la ducha y saco a Sakura en brazos del baño , recostándola cuidadosamente-te amo mi

cerezo-encimándose con cuidado devorando el cuello de su pelirosa - ¡ah! Kakashi te amo – acariciando cada

cicatriz con mucha delicadeza y mirándolo lujuriosamente-te imagino sin cicatrices y me pareces irresistible pero

con ellas me parces sumamente irresistible, sexy- besándole la clavícula-así mi amor por que tu estando o no

embarazada me pareces perfectamente sensual –bajando hacia los pechos pero se da cuenta de algo-Sakura te

crecieron los senos –estaba lujurioso y Sakura se sonroja pero con tono seductor-no creo amor eso lo decides

tu-mordiéndole el labio inferior-así que mi cerezo quiere que juzgue está bien pero no te quejes-fue besando,

lamiendo y succionando un seno mientras el otro era masajeado por su mano-¡ah! Kakashi –Sakura la sangre le

hervía por tanta excitación mientras Kakashi ya había acabado con un seno ataco al otro realizando el mismo

procedimiento-¡mmmm! Ah Ka… Kakashi-ya su voz era entre cortada de tanto placer-sin duda crecieron-fue

bajando mientras besaba y acariciaba el cuerpo de Sakura pero Sakura empuja con cuidado a Kakashi para

quedar ella encima-no seas malo igual tienes que disfrutar-empezó a besarle la clavícula para descenderá los

pectorales-¡ah! Sakura-le encantaba que su pequeña lo hiciera sentir placer y más al verla tan lujuriosa- mi amor

le gusta tanto placer-lo miro deseosa, Kakashi trago nervioso nunca había visto esa mirada en Sakura en verdad

el embarazo la cambio en esa parte-pues esto te volverá loco –agarro el miembro de Kakashi empezó a

masajearlo -¡mmmm! ¡Aaa! Mi ce…re…zo-Kakashi suspiraba y gemía roncamente lo volvió loco su cerezo la

excitación que sentía lo hacía desearla mas y mas así que la sujeto y volvió a encimarse en ella –ahora me toca a

mí –volvió a besarla con pasión y con sus dedos causándole delicioso gemido a Sakura una vez que estuvo lista

ya que estaba muy mojada, Kakashi la penetro con su miembro primeramente las embestidas eran pasivas pero

después fueron más fuertes y veloces cuando tocaron el cielo con las manos varias veces se separaron muy

sudados pero felices –te amo Kakashi-recostado la cabeza en el pecho del él y el apegándola-yo igual Sakura te

adoro-quedándose dormido , Sakura lo miraba con ternura -amor me haces feliz saber que estas olvidando tu

pasado- acamándose para dormir cerro los ojos y se durmió-

* * *

><p><strong>Ya era pasado medio dia:<strong>

Kakashi estaba despertándose –hola amor -pero al abrir bien los ojos vio que Sakura no estaba se alarmo se

puso sus bóxers, sus pantalones azul marino, bajo las escaleras al sentir un aroma que venía de la cocina como

todo ninja fue a investigar para descubrir que era su cerezo así que sigilosamente sin hacer ruido alguno se

acerco a su pelirosa empezando a besarle el cuello y por ende causándole unos gemidos a Sakura – ¡Kakashi!

-dando se cuenta que era él y Kakashi dejando su acción –eres mala amor sabes que me gusta despertarme

viéndote –deslizando sus manos por el cuerpo de ella –creo que tendré que castigarte –Sakura poniéndole un

alto a la situación aunque le doliera el alma –no Kakashi tengo que prestarle atención a lo que cocino igual tengo

que prestarle atención a cierta criaturita que tengo dentro mío –Kakashi entendió el no era el único que tenía que

recibir atención si no también su pequeño estaba siendo un poco egoísta con su pequeño– ¿Qué hay para

almorzar? –Sakura dándose vuelta-ramen-Kakashi alzo la ceja -es broma ¿no?-Sakura sin aguantarse la

risa-obvio que no hay eso tontito, no es nutritivo para nosotros ni para el bebe lo que hay es brochetas de pollo

con ensalada-dedicándole una de esas sonrisa que eran especiales para el –así que mi pequeña me hizo una

broma-Sakura asintió-anda pone los platos para que almorcemos si-con cara tierna y voz seductora cosa que

Kakashi acepto a regañadientes su pequeña lo manipulaba como quisiese y el no podía negarse simplemente los

encantos de Sakura eran su debilidad mejor dicho ella era su debilidad así que comieron tranquilamente se

contaron lo que paso en la semana que él se fue de misión pero a decir verdad Sakura extrañaba trabajar como

kunoichi y medico se vistieron como correspondía ,ordenaron el hogar que está un poco revuelto ya que Kakashi

empezó perseguir a Sakura por todos lados ya que la mu traviesa le encantaba hacer que Kakashi la deseara que

terminaron recostados en el sofá cuando Kakashi se le ocurre algo –Sakura-ella lo mira-¿me acompañas a la

tumba de mis padres?-Sakura dudo un segundo ¿por qué? ese cambio tan repentino algo paso cuando Kakashi

se durmió pero después lo averiguaría ya que tenía ganas de salir con su peligris-bueno me hará bien salir-

salieron de la casa tomados de la mano cuando a Sakura se le vino algo a la mente-Kakashi te parece si

compramos unas flores-el copy-ninja arqueo su ojo/(recuerden que en público no se saca la máscara)/-si Sakura-

pasaron a la floristería Yamanaka donde Ino los saludo con un peculiar saludo-hola ¡frentona embarazada! Y

Kakashi ¿Qué los trae por acá?-estos después de saludar a la rubia y a Shikamaru, Sakura contra ataca- ¡Ino

cerda! Como me vez te veras después de casarte –los dos hombre miraban con una gota en la frente cualquiera

pensarían que fueran rivales o algo parecido-que frentona y gorda-Ino sabia como picarla-no me refiero a gorda y

plana, incluso con sobre peso después del embarazo-Sakura sonrió triunfante sabia como picarla y dejarla

callada-bueno ¿que se les ofrece?-Ino no estaba de humor Sakura la "humillo" ,Sakura sonreía triunfante

–queremos un ramo de rosas blancas-la rubia se retiro para hacer el arreglo mientras Shikamaru y Kakashi

hablaban, Sakura miraba a Kakashi y se dio cuenta que su ojo ya no estaba opaco si no que brillaba le causaba

alegría y con una de sus manos se toco el vientre –mira mi pequeño tu padre por fin es feliz pero de repente le

empezó un dolor en el pecho el dolor era tan fuerte que no era capaz de hablar y como su esposo y el prometido

hablaban no se daban cuenta terminado arrodillada del dolor, los dos hombres hablan animadamente que no se

daban cuenta cuando llega Ino se preocupo-Sakura – se acerco que tienes-pero Sakura ta no

respondía-¡Kakashi!- le grito la rubia al peligris cuando los dos hombres voltearon quedaron en shock al ver la

situación que se desarrollaba ,Ino que había estudiado con Tsunade empezó a revisarla al ver que ni uno de los

dos se movía-Kakashi no te quedes ahí parado ve por Tsunade-sama , Shikamaru ayúdalo ya-pero ni uno de los

dos hombres reaccionaba ,casualmente Naruto pasaba por ahí entro a la floristería por todo el alboroto que

había- ¿que le pasa a Sakura?- se les quedo mirando-Ino ayúdala-miro a los dos hombres de ahí-¡Kakashi! –se

acerco al peligris pero al ver que no reaccionaba le estampo un golpe/ (lo sé un poco Sakura e golpear)/haciendo

que Kakashi reaccionara-Sakura –fue directo hacia ella amor ¿Qué pasa?-miro sospechosamente a la rubia-Ino-no

era por pensar mal pero conociendo a la oji celeste a lo mejor dijo algo que altero a Sakura-no me mires así

Kakashi-la rubia no era tonta sabia que él estaba pensando mal de ella-yo sería incapaz de hacerle algo así

–suspiro – mientras que la reviso ve por Tsunade –sin pensarlo invoco a Pakkun no quería dejar sola a su

esposa-Pakkun busca a Tsunade –el perrito asintió saliendo de ahí para buscar a la rubia de mal carácter y

Kakashi se preocupo-dime ¿que tiene? –le era difícil ver eso-no los quiero asustar-decía Ino con expresión

seria-pero esto está muy complicado Kakashi –suspiro –no estoy segura pero abra que hacerle unos estudios

antes de confirmar sospechas por eso hay que esperar a Tsunade – apareció la rubia de mal carácter –Kakashi

ayúdame a llevarla al hospital-el peligris sin pensarlo la tomo entre sus brazos tomando rumbo al hospital cuando

llegaron la metieron de inmediato a urgencias para que la rubia le hiciera los estudios necesarios.

Ya era de noche habían pasado varias oras desde que Sakura entro a urgencias, Naruto estaba apoyando a

Kakashi en la salas de espera-no te preocupes Kakashi todo estará bien-le quería dar ánimos-ella es

fuerte-medio sonrió-además la abuela Tsunade es buena ninja medico-pero Kakashi ya no aguanto más cada

minuto que pasaba era peor la preocupación que termino derramando lagrimas-¿por qué Cuando soy feliz me

pasa esto?-miro a su "hermano"-¿que es lo que hice para merecerlo?-medio sonrió – que tonto es preguntarlo-

suspiro-yo era anbu-cada vez era más el sufrimiento de Kakashi era notorio alzando la ceja-era obvio que la vida

me lo cobraría tarde o temprano –el rubio lo miro con compresión sabia del pasado de él-Kakashi no puedes

perder las esperanzas ni mucho menos decir eso se que estas preocupado Kakashi pero tenle fe a Sakura ella es

fuerte y saldrá adelante porque es tu turno de ser feliz ya sufriste-ya que al ser Hokage se entero todo lo de el

–no naruto tu no entiendes es que vivo atormentado por la muertes del pasado esto es una maldición para mí ya

perdí a muchas personas que amo y lo mismo es para mí –el rubio suspiro-Kakashi ,Sakura es fuerte así que no le

va a pasar nada-Kakashi se quedo calado a la vez pensativo-(por favor no te la lleves Kami-sama si es eso

llévame con ella)-pensó Kakashi y justo en ese momento sale Tsunade y los dos hombres se levantaron de sus

puestos-Kakashi-se le quedo mirando-es mejor que hablemos –suspiro ,Kakashi al tiro temió lo peor –Sakura está

un poco débil-pauso igual estaba cansada-por el embarazo –suspiro y naruto le ofrece asiento –es normal que se

sienta cansada mas siendo primerizas pero para Sakura es más pesado porque-sonrió no espera un bebe si no

dos bebes –Naruto le dio una palmada en la espalda –yo le dije Kakashi que Sakura no le iba a pasar nada grave

–Tsunade lo miro un poco enojada-bueno como **iba** diciendo –haciendo énfasis-lo que sucede es que al esperar

dos bebes dentro de ella es mas problema por los síntomas que experimenta la embarazada por un bebe para

empezar los cambios hormonales, que se representan en los cambios de humores ,que los mareos o nauseas ,

nuestro cuerpo se cansa porque e bebe consume energía, vitaminas, chakra por eso es recomendable que tomen

vitamina, calcio y que coman lo más saludable posible, no saltarse las comidas, para que no pierda nutrientes

para que no se agote como ahora-los hombres la quedaron viendo- imagínense eso pero al doble y tu Naruto –el

aludido trago grueso -¿Qué sucede?-naruto ya se veía morir hasta que la rubia hablo –no le darás misiones a

Kakashi tiene que cuidar a Sakura –pensó un momento si necesitaba a Kakashi en misiones pero al ver

presenciado a Kakashi en momentos tan delicados y personales accedió-pero va necesitar un trabajo para

mantenerse –en eso concedió la rubia –tengo pensado que sea uno de mis consejeros ya que a esos viejos

seniles los despedí les contare mañana lo que paso creo Tsunade cuando te cuente porque es te morirás de

risa-Kakashi quien había estado callado por fin hablo -¿puedo para a ver a Sakura? –A él su esposa era lo que

más importaba en esos momentos -¡Kakashi!-la rubia lo miro con furia pero noto algo en el así que se

compadeció-anda pasa-suspiro, Kakashi corrió por el pasillo para ver a Sakura; al entra con sumo cuidado

encontró a su pequeña dormida apaciblemente se acerco hasta llegar al lado de ella estaba tan feliz por no

haberla perdido que sin querer comenzó a llorar ciertamente naruto tenía razón era su momento de ser feliz,

Sakura despertó –amor –Kakashi se apeno la había despertado aparte nunca había llorado tanto como este

día-¿Qué sucede ?-lo miro-ya estoy bien ven acércate –Kakashi se acerco abrazándola-amor no sufras esto no es

tu culpa-sabia que el ya se estaría culpando-Sakura te amo tanto creí que te perdería porque soy muy feliz

contigo a mi lado-Sakura sonrió –yo igual Kakashi pero no sufras tus ojos se opacan y no quiero eso me pareces

mucho más guapo con ese brillo en tus ojos-bajando la estorbosa mascara en eso momentos para besarlo

,Kakashi beso los labios de su pelirosa con mucho amor por volver a besar los labios a lo que era adicto ya que

pensó que no lo volvería a besar nunca más- te amo mi lobito-pero un leve carraspeo que hizo que Kakashi se

acomodara la máscara para ver quien los había interrumpido cuando se voltearon a ver a sus interruptores

estaba una muy incómoda Tsunade y un nervioso naruto- perdón por interrumpir pero queríamos saber de

Sakura-Kakashi le era cómica la situación el gran hokage estaba nervioso-no se preocupen – naruto recuperando

compostura-Kakashi mañana quiero que vayas a mi despacho para hablar contigo-Sakura se asusto acaso su

esposo tenía que irse a una misión que era vital para Konoha-Sakura-ahora esa Tsunade quien hablo- vas a

tener que quedarte esta noche acá para que te estabilices-ya después de quedar hablando se fueron aunque

quedaba Kakashi quien estaba un poco triste o más bien meloso por no dormir con su Sakura-mi lobito cambia

esa cara mañana dormiremos juntitos –trataba de animarlo-lo se Sakura pero que dormir sin ti a mi lado me

cuesta-Sakura entendió a ella le costaría pero se le ocurrió algo-Kakashi ¿quieres acostarte un rato

conmigo?-Kakashi pensó la propuesta pero se negó-Sakura que quiero descansar aparte si me quedo no me

podre ir después a la casa me cuesta despegarme de ti pero ya mañana te llevare a casa amor y hacer los

quehaceres de la casa ya que tu descansara lo necesario para que mis pequeños no te den lata-acariciando el

vientre abultado de su esposa haciendo que Sakura notara algo-¿te asustaste mucho amor?-Kakashi la miro con

ternura-si Sakura quede en shock no reaccione hasta que Naruto me dio un golpe me imaginaba la vida sin ti y sin

conocer a nuestros pequeños –abrazándola contra su cuerpo con todas sus fuerza ,Sakura se dio cuenta de lo

realmente importante que era para su peligris –amor lo siento por asustarte de esa manera de ahora en

adelante me cuidare mas pero no dejes de cuidarte por favor no solo en lo físico ,si no igual en tu salud-

abrazándolo –Sakura no te preocupes te prometo que será así ahora duerme mañana te vendré a ver-bajándose

la máscara ,acercándose a Sakura-así que descansa y piensa en mí que yo pensare en ti-besando a Sakura con

mucho amor-buenas noches Sakura –subiéndose la máscara y Sakura sonriéndole –buenas noches Kakashi-

quedándose dormida y Kakashi apagándole la luz para irse a dormir a su casa-

* * *

><p><strong>Al día siguiente:<strong>

Ya eran las once de la mañana, Sakura estaba impaciente ya le habían dado el alta pero no llegaba su peligris así

que te recostó de nuevo ya que conociéndolo el llegaría tarde por Kami si que estaba aburrida ya quería ver a su

peligris cuando ve que se abre la puerta dejando ver a su querido esposo-Kakashi llegas tarde y decías que

querías llegar más temprano a los lugares-Kakashi besándola-perdón amor pero no dormí mucho anoche sabes

muy bien que sin ti no duermo bien aparte fui a la tumba de mi padre a dejarle las flores de ayer y naruto me

llamo para un asunto importante-Sakura se preocupo-¿Qué asunto Kakashi ?-Kakashi vio en los ojos de Sakura la

preocupación así que le tendría que contar-hay amor me arruinaste la sorpresa que te iba a dar con una salida

romántica bueno lo que pasa que naruto me eligió a mí ,a Shikamaru y a ti como sus consejeros pero tu

empezaras después que nazcan los pequeño para que no tengas problemas con estrés tú te encargaras de los

asuntos médicos-Sakura se alivio pero tenía una duda-¿Qué paso con esos vegetes ?-Kakashi rio bueno lo que

paso fue-

**Flash Back:**

Bueno ustedes dos junto con Sakura serán mis consejeros ustedes me ayudaran en la parte de política y todo lo

demás y Sakura me ayudara en la parte medica- los dos hombres que estaba ahí se sentían honrado pero ambos

tenía la misma duda y quien la expreso fue Shikamaru –Naruto ¿Qué le hiciste a los otros consejeros

anteriores?-Naruto aguanto la risa a duras penas-bueno este verán lo que paso fue-

_**Flash back de Naruto:**_

Naruto y los consejeros estaban hablando y como siempre sacando de quicio al Rokudaime –Joven Naruto aunque

es bueno en la oficina creo que debería mejorar las defensas de Konoha y casarse muy pronto con la joven

Hinata-Naruto no aguanto más tenía más de una hora con esos vegetes, ya tenía una vena en la frente con el

cansancio de tanta charla lo que iba a ser era una mezcla entre su madre "la abanera sangrienta" con Tsunade

se para de la silla y los agarro del las ropa-dejen de meterse en mi vida privada sé que soy el Hokage y por ley

me tengo que casar pero eso lo veré yo de acuerdo –tirando a uno de ellos contra la pared-Joven Naruto como se

atreve siempre tenemos diferencias-naruto soltó a la consejera-si porque son unos vegetes arcaicos –los dos

consejero se pusieron a discutir-no nos falte el respecto joven naruto sabe mejor renunciamos- Naruto no

aguanto y les grito-¡bueno renuncien tendré un nuevo consejo elegido por mi! Ahora retírense de mi vista-

_**Fin Flash Back de Naruto:**_

Bueno Naruto será todo un honor ser tus consejeros –dijeron los dos hombre-de veras lo dicen pensé que se

negarían-Kakashi arqueo el ojo-claro pensar que nos eligierais es un honor-naruto con una sonrisa-pueden

retirarse comienzan pasado mañana-los dos lo miraron con respeto a naruto-si Hokage-sama-retirándose de la

habitación.

**Fin Flash Back:**

Ese Naruto nunca cambiara será más maduro siendo hokage pero sigue siendo el numero uno ninja cabeza hueca

en sorprender a la gente-Kakashi con una sonrisa con la máscara descansando en su cuello-si Sakura no cabe

duda bueno vamos para que te cuide-Sakura se levanto con una gran sonrisa apretando la mano de Kakashi

entre las suyas –si consejero Kakashi-así que se fueron a la casa Kakashi cuido de Sakura toda el día el cocino ya

que no quería que Sakura se cansara demasiado llego la noche y la pareja estaba acostada en la cama

obviamente abrazados y Kakashi acariciándole el cabello a su pequeña-mi cerezo **todo cambio** en mi vida cuando

llegaste a mi lado-Sakura besándolo-pero si encuentro que sigues siendo el mismo-Kakashi negó con la

cabeza-no Sakura ahora soy un Kakashi feliz y que tendré dos hijos para tener una familia completa como

siempre quise-Sakura se enterneció y lo abrazo mas también besándolo en los labios-Kakashi tu igual me has

hecho muy feliz quisiera estar junto a ti por la eternidad y que todo entre nosotros cambie para mejor para vivir al

lado de nuestros hijos-acostándose en el pecho de él y Kakashi estrechándola entre sus brazos-así será Sakura

porque siempre te amare-yo igual mi lobito-quedándose dormidos muy feliz.

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p><strong>Gomen por la demora mis lectores pero muchas cosas que hacer este mes realmente fue infernal con el cole <strong>

**pero ya no se preocupen estoy aquí igual me trabe pero mi querida reina de la maldad y oscuridad Laura me **

**ayudo mucho aunque si lo acepto la reto, la amenazando y le hago miles de maldades ella sabe que la quiero **

**pero en fin sin darle mucha lata.**

**Ya ~ne**


	8. Chapter 9

Bueno mis queridos lectores ya sé que no publique el mes pasado un nuevo camp pero lo deje pendiente para publicar mi fic de capitulo único la verdad este cap. es navideño por eso lo publique hoy además de que es el regalo de navidad para mi nee chan Laura para que se distraiga de su trabajo y se divierte este fic va para ti mi reina del mal con mucho cariño y perdona porque no hay lemon solo lime además que necesitaba de tu ayuda para inspirarme pero no pude odio a tu jefa te manda con ene trabajo pero ok no doy lata que tengas unas bonitas fiestas

* * *

><p><strong>9. Una dulce navidad.<strong>

Sakura ya estaba en su quinto mes de embarazo solo cuatro meses más y podría recuperar su vida sexual ya que

Kakashi solo se limitaba a besarla o abrazarla pero no la tocaba y ella deseaba ser de él pero él desde el cuarto

mes no la tocaba aparte el siendo parte del consejo tenía mucho trabajo por ser fin de año elegir a los anbus

para la guardia de navidad aunque eran los primeros días de diciembre, suspiro mejor era terminar de decorar la

casa con temas navideños aprovechando que Kakashi no estaba ya que no la dejaba hacer muchas cosas- ya

llegue mi cerezo-entrando cansado a la casa y vio casi todo decorado con aire navideño solo faltaba la estrella en

el árbol-Sakura ¿Dónde estás?-l aparece Sakura sonriéndole-acá amor solo estaba guardando unas cosas-lo

abrazo-¿Cómo te fue con Naruto?-mientras se separaba de el-bien aunque te eh dicho que no te esfuerces tanto-

sacándose la dichosa mascara mientras la miraba serio-lo sé pero que esta tarde vienen mis padres y como a mi

mama le encanta la navidad quería tener la casa lista-Kakashi trago grueso no se imagino ver a sus suegros tan

rápido solo los vio en la boda pero era natural que quisieran ver a su hija pero eso no les quitaba los nervios por

lo menos los papas siempre miran con desconfianza al esposo de su hija ,los padres son celosos y aun les faltaba

decorar la casa ,pasaba el tiempo y Kakashi no sabía qué hacer lo último que recordaba era que su padre se iba

de misión y él se quedaba solo en casa no adornaba la casa ya que eran días normales pero Sakura era diferente

conviviría con los padres de ella , Sakura se dio cuenta de eso-Kakashi ¿Qué tienes?-Kakashi la miro-no es nada

–forzó una sonrisa-Kakashi dime la verdad-lo miro suplicante no le gustaba que ocultara cosas-está bien-suspiro-

Sakura yo nunca eh celebrado la navidad ósea la célebre cuando aún vivía mi madre pero cuando murió todo

cambio por eso estoy nervioso hace demasiados años que no la celebro –Sakura lo abrazo-lo siento amor por

traerte recuerdos tan tristes-escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Kakashi-amor no te sientas culpable eso ya

quedo en el pasado mi vida ha cambiado desde que estoy contigo soy verdaderamente y mas-acaricio el abultado

vientre de Sakura para después agarrarla por el mentón –que vas a tener a nuestros pequeños-besándola en los

labios tiernamente-Kakashi ¿por qué no descansas y te hago de comer unos sándwiches ya que debes estar

cansado después de toda la mañana y un poco de la tarde trabajando=sonriéndole tiernamente-no me parece

mala idea y ¿Por qué no te incluyes tu en un postre?-con un tono totalmente seductor-pero este postre solo

estará disponible solo un día que no es hoy-Sakura lo quería hacer que la deseara mucho –o que mal yo que

tenía unas actividades totalmente recreativas para hoy para pasar tiempo con mi esposa-fingió decepción pero

casi se fue de espalda al ver que su cerezo no estaba así que se sentó en el sofá y empezó a leer el periódico

necesitaba leer ya que Sakura le prohibió tajantemente leer icha-icha o si no tendría que dormir un mes en el

jardín seamos razonables era invierno y si no querías morir congelado era mejor hacerle caso a tu esposa-

Kakashi-Kakashi alzo la vista al ver que Sakura volvía y con unos sándwiches que se veían deliciosos-gracias

aunque ¿la casa la decoraste tu sola?-la miro preocupado –eh no ,vino Ino y la obligue a ayudarme ya que no

podía totalmente sola-con una sonrisa maliciosa que a Kakashi le encanto-así que mi pequeña es una diablilla-la

sujeto de la cadera para sentarla en las piernas de él-pero una diablilla embarazada pero demasiado sexy para

mi gusto-besándola apasionadamente mientras le acariciaba la espalda arrancándole un sonrojo y un gemido a

Sakura-¡alto! Ahí Kakashi, mis padres llegaran en cualquier momento-con la respiración muy agitada aunque

deseara que su esposo la tocara no quería que sus padres interrumpieran pero Kakashi empezó a hacer

pucheros-Kakashi Hatake eso no te funcionara-sabia que caería en los brazos de su sexy esposo pero tenía que

hacer el esfuerzo tenía que hacerlo desearla más –bueno me voy a duchar Kakashi sacar las cosas navideñas me

dejo hecha un asco-le dio un corto beso en la mejilla ,Kakashi se quedo pesando-(espera sus papas aun no llega

si pongo un kage bunshin a vigilar podre ir a meterme con ella)-así que hizo un kage bunshin y le dio órdenes y

se fue rumbo al baño se desvistió , se metió a la ducha se acerco cuidadosamente ya que quería sorprenderla se

apego a ella y empezó a besarle el cuello causándole estremecimientos a Sakura-¡mmmm! Kakashi-se dio vuelta

para besarlo a quien quería engañar no podía resistírsele a su esposo incluso soñaba con el así que lo beso

apasionadamente llevándolo a la pared de la ducha así que siguieron esa ducha tan "recreativa" se estaban

vistiendo, Kakashi deshizo el clon cuando tocaron a la puerta era el momento de la verdad ya todos sabemos

cómo son los papas con los esposos de sus hijas primeramente, Sakura abrió la puerta dejando pasar a su

padres quien la abrazo primero fue su madre Haruka-hija que bella estas-la saludo para después saludar a

esposos de su hija con afecto mientras tanto el padre de Sakura ósea Itsuki abrazo a su hija mientras miraba a

Kakashi con ciertos celos paternos cosa que Kakashi se llevo la mano a la nuca-hola-saludo secamente el padre

de Sakura a Kakashi-pasen siéntense-ofreció amablemente Kakashi mientras Sakura iba por unos bebidas

cuando volvió dejo los jugos en la mesita y se sentó al lado de su esposo-¿ cómo han estado mamá?-dándole

una sonrisa –bien-sonrió su madre ya que tenia la intuición que su hija estaba embarazada pero su padre

interfirió ¿Qué te paso hija que estas muy gorda que te hizo él?- Sakura lo miro-papa estoy embarazada de

gemelos o mellizos aun no estamos muy seguro-un poco sonrojada-¡¿Qué? Mi pequeña hija embarazada, maldito

¡tú! Le hiciste eso a mi pequeña hija-el padre de Sakura agarro a Kakashi por el cuello –papá suéltalo las cosas

pasaron además estoy casada con el-grito Sakura y su padre la miro-¡no! Sakura aun eres una niña, mi

niña-Sakura vio con cierto enojo-¿Por qué no puedes aceptar que crecí?-Sakura salió corriendo a la habitación

matrimonial era mucho para ella, Haruka interfirió-Itsuki suelta al esposo de tu hija –Itsuki soltó a Kakashi y el

peligris se disculpo para poder ir a ver a Sakura mientras ellos discutían cuando Kakashi entro a la habitación vio

a Sakura recostada se preocupo -¿Sakura te sientes bien?-se acerco a ella-si amor no te preocupes ¿y tu cuello?

– Lo miro preocupado- me duele un poco-se sentó en la cama-déjame revisarte Kakashi – se acomodo le saco la

dichosa mascara viendo marcas en el cuello de su lobito comenzó a sanarlo con su ninjutsu medico hasta que las

marcas desaparecieron por completo-perdón por lo que te hizo mi papá no creí que te hiciera eso-empezó a

sollozar, Kakashi la abrazo-mi cerezo no llores todo está bien-fue calmándola ya que cualquier alteración podía de

perjudicial para ella y sus pequeños-gracias Kakashi ven vamos abajo…-no alcanzo decir Sakura que entro su

padre a la habitación –Sakura , Kakashi ¿me podrían perdonar por mi comportamiento?-Itsuki miro apenado

,Kakashi entendió que él quería hablar a solas con su hija-no hay problema Itsuki-sama lo dejo a solas con su

hija-salió de la habitación Kakashi y Itsuki lo miro agradecido-Sakura perdón por el espectáculo que hice hace un

rato-abrazo a su hija –papá ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-mientras se separaba de el –es que-su padre suspiro-me cuesta

tanto decirle adiós a mi pequeña hija y decirle hola a la Sakura adulta que dejo de ser mi bebe –abrazándola

soltando una lagrima dejando a una Sakura anonadada nunca vio ella llorar a su padre-papá sigo siendo tu hija y

siempre me tendrás y mas que ahora tendrás nietos-dijo Sakura acariciando su vientre –cierto por cierto te vez

hermosa hija embarazada –causándole un sonrojo a Sakura –gracias ahora bajemos –así que salieron de la

habitación y no había nadie en la sala pero se oían voces en la cocina así que fueron a ver y ahí estaban Kakashi

y Haruka sacando algunas cosas-así que aquí estaban-interrumpió Sakura , su madre la miro-a Sakura porque no,

me ayudas acá mientras ustedes-señalando a los dos hombres-vayan a comprar cosas para la cena –los dos

hombres miraron a Haruka –¡que vayan a comprar!-repitió Haruka pero la segundo Sakura solo lo hombres se

limitaron a asentir, Haruka les entrego una lista con lo que tenían que comprar y refunfuñaron bien bajito-par de

mandonas- cuando salieron de la casa las dos mujeres comenzaron a reárese-a mamá fue muy cómica su

expresión –Haruka paro de reír-si hija ven vamos tengamos lista la cena-Haruka se fue para la cocina junto con

Sakura ,cena estaba casi lista cuando llegaron los hombres a la casa –ya estamos en casa- se oyó desde la sala

en donde se es podía oler un delicioso aroma proviniendo de la cocina Kakashi entro viendo a las dos mujeres

cocinar pero al ver que la piernas de Sakura se tambaleaban decido intervenir-Sakura descansa-Sakura lo

miro-estoy bien –él la miro serio-no, te tambalean las piernas-Haruka miro a su hija-Sakura, Kakashi tiene razón

anda a descansar yo me encargo –Kakashi miro a su suegra agradecido y se fue con Sakura para llevarla a la

habitación una vez allí la deposito en la cama-Sakura descansa –se bajo la máscara para besarla tiernamente-mi

lobito siempre preocupado por mi-lo abrazo-pero aclárame algo ¿ cómo lo harás para comer sin la

máscara?-Kakashi la miro-comeré normalmente como lo hago enfrente tuyo-Sakura lo miro sorprendida-¿ estás

seguro ?-el suspiro-si- cuando estuvo lista la cena cenaron en familia , los padres de Sakura quedaron

maravillados con Kakashi así paso la noche cuando los padres de Sakura se fueron ,Kakashi lavo la vajilla y se fue

a acostar con su cerezo.

* * *

><p><strong>Ya era noche buena.<strong>

Nuestra pareja estaba preparando la cena –amor ¿te eh dicho lo sexy que te vez con esa ropa casual?-dijo

Sakura abrazándolo por la espalda-no, ve a poner los platos que está casi listo-sonriéndole Kakashi a su cerezo-

aguafiestas-Sakura haciéndole un puchero a Kakashi cuando terminaron de cenar, la pareja descansando en el

sofá hablan de los planes a futuro que les aguardaban , delo nombres a poner la primera fue Sakura- si son niños

me gustaría que uno se llamara Sakumo como su abuelo-Kakashi la miro-¿estás segura capas los juzguen?

-Sakura lo abrazo-si, aparte su abuelo no fue un criminal fue un shinobi honorable-Kakashi suspiro-bueno tiene

razón pero tengo el presentimiento que uno de los bebes será niña y me gustaría que se llamara Aiko –Sakura

sonrió cuando fue medianoche abrieron sus regalos, Kakashi de parte de Sakura recibió un libro de paternidad ,

ropa casual , unas esposas con la llave/(ok eso es sadomasoquismo por parte de Sakura)/ por ultimo un pijama y

Sakura de parte de Kakashi una gargantilla ,un pijama, una camisola corta de encaje rojo-gracias Sakura por **una **

**dulce navidad**-la beso- de nada sensei porque no me llevas a la cama y me enseñas que puedes hacer con esas

esposas-con voz seductora a lo que Kakashi no se pudo resistir la tomo en brazos para hacer el amor toda la

noche y demostrase que se amaba.

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p><strong>Dejen rewiews<strong>


	9. Chapter 10

Perdón mis lectores por no actualizar en casi tres meses pero vacaciones de verano mas visitas familia mas falta de inspiración mas colegio mas día de san Valentín que no me gusta es igual a no eh escrito no se preocupen a principios de abril tendré el capítulo correspondiente a marzo ya que este es de febrero espero que los disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>10. Miedo a perderte.<strong>

Sakura estaba en su séptimo mes de embarazo todo marchaba bien, Kakashi estaba bastante contento pero el

ahora entrenaba todos los días con Naruto y Sai ya que con el pequeño el pequeño accidente del mes pasado no

quería que se agrandara y así perder a su cerezo –

**Flash back.**

Era un día normal en la vida Kakashi como todas las mañana estaba saliendo de la ducha mientras que Sakura le

preparaba el desayuno ya que tenía una reunión con el hokage ya que había venido el kazekage para ver el tema

de los exámenes chunnin de este año, amaba su trabajo este no lo alejaba de Sakura y eso era lo mejor pero

destetaba de repente por la reuniones que eran aburridísimas en ocasiones, saco su ropa cuando quiso cerrar el

botón del pantalón no podía además pantalón le apretaba se levanto la camiseta y vio algo que no esperaba tenía

el estomago hinchado ya no estaba firme se había vuelto flojo se toco y el dedo se le hundió ¿Qué había pasado

con su sexy abdomen marcado y firme? Muy sencillo la navidad, las salidas románticas, sin entrenar habían hecho

que engordar perdiendo su figura tan sexy que Sakura no podía resistírsele si lo veía a torso desnudo –vaya

parece que voy a volver a entrenar-suspiro resignado.

**Fin del flash back**

* * *

><p><strong>Era 12 de febrero<strong>

Sakura había ido a retirar el reloj que le había comprado a Kakashi que atrás venia grabado bueno no sabía si iban

a celebrar algo el catorce de febrero ya que Kakashi estaba distante incluso se llegaba sentir usada porque

empezaban con los encuentros pasionales pero eran interrumpidos en el camino se encuentra con Hinata quien la

invita a su casa cuando llegaron allá Sakura empiezo a llorar necesita desahogarse, Hinata la abrazo sabia que con

las hormonas como las tenia Sakura ella necesitaba apoyo de todos especial del marido ,estaba molesta Sakura

con Kakashi como podía ser que la tratara así en ese estado la tratara con indiferencia digamos que un mes sin un

"te quiero" era demasiado , ella quería que en este momento el la mimara que la apoyara o que fuera a los

controles del embarazo no que la apartara de su vida-¿Qué hare Hinata lo amo pero no me presta

atención?-Hinata la consoló en otra parte Kakashi estaba pensativo mas ahora que Sasuke había salido de prisión

seria un problema ya que capaz estaría detrás de Sakura pero no se tenía que preocupar ahora por eso seguiría

con el trabajo que Naruto lo traía loco para arreglar los de los exámenes chunnin pero había algo que lo hacía

dudar lograría ser buen padre y esposo mientras tanto Sakura se estaba yendo a su casa pero no se sentía bien

seguía teniendo es punzada en el vientre hizo algo para comer le guardo una ración a Kakashi seguramente

llegaría tarde como el último mes después de comer se recostó en la cama tenia sueño tener veinte kilos de más ,y

dos criaturitas dentro suyo la cansaban demasiado al poco tiempo se quedo dormida cuando llego Kakashi la casa

estaba muy silenciosa subió a su habitación por lo que ya conocía Sakura debía estar en una siesta cuando entro a

la habitación su corazón empezó a latir desbocado ahí en la cama esta su cerezo se veía tan inocente tan pura e

inocente y decía el nombre de el –Kakashi te amo-hablaba inconscientemente cosa que enterneció a Kakashi pero

a la vez lo hizo cuestionarse-"¿podre hacerla feliz a ella y mi hijos a mi lado?¿Sasuke la reconquistara?¿acaso lo

nuestro llego a su fin?" -todas estas preguntan los destrozaban por dentro no quería volver a estar solo, estar sin 

**su** Sakura o volver a la soledad era y seria una agonía se fijo en el reloj las 7 Pm haría la cena Sakura no debía ni

podía saltarse las así que bajo se dirigió a hacer la cena cuando estuvo todo listo fue a despertar a su cerezo-

Sakura-se acerco a ella y la movió suavemente –despierta-Sakura se despertó –hola amor-Kakashi se enterneció

por las palabras de Sakura pero con tono indiferente le contesto- la cena esta lista- esas palabras estremecieron a

Sakura donde estaba su Kakashi . El que la enamoro, el que la hizo sentir ser amada y poder amar, ese no era su

Kakashi – ya voy –Sakura se levanto de la cama conteniendo lagrimas-voy al baño primero-se fue corriendo a al

baño haciendo que Kakashi se diera cuenta que Sakura estaría llorando se le apretó el corazón de solo pensarlo

mejor sería alejarse porque si Sakura elegía a Sasuke sería mejor apartarse, después la cena trascurrió Sakura

estaba pensado-"tengo que recuperar a mi Kakashi".-

* * *

><p><strong>A la mañana siguiente.<strong>

Sakura se despertó más temprano de lo usual para hacer el desayuno cuando lo tubo listo despertó a Kakashi con

un sueva beso –amor es hora de despertarse-Kakashi abrió los ojos e inconscientemente abrazo a Kakashi y la

beso-te amo Sakura-aun bajo el efecto de la somnolencia pero a Sakura se le dio un vuelco en el corazón

latiéndole desbocadamente correspondiendo el abrazo-mi lobito te amo, no te cambiaria por nadie ni siquiera por

Sasuke pero no me gusta que estés distante-a Kakashi eso le hizo latir aceleradamente el corazón-"quiere decir

que me quiere incondicionalmente pero ¿Qué pasa con mis hijos acaso no se decepcionara ?"-esa idea lo aterraba

pero si Sakura lo amaba iba a correr el riego-ya no estaré distante-Sakura lo miro al ojo –ven amor ya está listo el

desayuno –Sakura lo agarro de la mano si toda salía bien recuperaría a su Kakashi después del un desayuno lleno

de risas Kakashi se ducho y se fue al trabajo sin antes prometerle a Sakura que iría al control de embarazo con

ella.

Kakashi iba caminando después de la junta del consejo estaba en la joyería donde le compro hace unos días un

dije a Sakura por el día de los enamorados pero lo había mandado a grabar ya que quería que fuera especial justo

entro alguien y era-Itsuki san –el aludido volteo sonriendo al ver a su yerno –Kakashi no uses el san somos familia

¿Cómo está Sakura?—Kakashi recibió el dije y sonrió por debajo de mascara-bien después iremos a su controlo de

embarazo-el padre de Sakura sonrió con cierta nostalgia-que recuerdos ,¿Por qué no vamos y comemos algo te

parece? Yo invito-Kakashi espero que su suegro retirara lo que compro y se fueron al puesto donde vendían

brocheta de dangos ya que era de día aun no era hora de almorzar platicaron, se rieron hasta que Itsuki pregunto-

Kakashi ¿estas emocionado por la llegada de tus hijos?-ofreciéndole la mejor de las sonrisa, Kakashi observo antes

de responde-si pero a la vez tengo miedo de que no sea buen padre no sé cómo hacerlo y no creo ser el mejor

ejemplo para ellos-Itsuki sintió un deja vu con eso –vamos anímate Kakashi si mi hija te eligió para ser el padre de

sus hijos aparte lo harás bien , no se aprende a ser padre pero uno siempre hace lo mejor para sus hijos yo mismo

tuve esas inseguridades cuando Haruka estaba embarazada recuerdo que me puse distante pero hablando con mi

padre entendí muchas cosas pero ahora me da nostalgia ya que no espere que Sakura creciera tan rápido aun me

acuerdo cuando la cuidaba –Kakashi gracias a esto Kakashi se sintió mejor entendió que sus miedo eran

normales-bueno Itsuki me voy a ver como esta Sakura-el padre de Sakura lo hijo político-mucha suerte.

Cuando Kakashi llego a su casa no vio a Sakura así que la busco por toda la casa hasta que llego a una puerta al

lado de la su habitación así que entro y vio una habitación pintada de un color blanco, dos cunas, una de ellas con

unas mantas azules y la otra con mantas color rosa así que sigilosamente llego donde Sakura quien estaba

acomodando ropa en un mueble le tapo los ojos y le susurro sensualmente en el oído-¿Quién soy?-Sakura se

estremeció con aquel contacto-Kakashi te extrañe-lo abrazo mientras le bajaba la dichosa mascara para besarlo

después de ese beso donde se declaraban la necesidad del otro-Sakura tengo una duda-mientras abrasaba a su

esposa por la cadera-¿Cuál mi lobito?-mientas se acomodaba en los brazos de su esposo-¿Por qué hay una cuna

con mantas rosas?-Sakura lo miro-muy simple tengo la intuición de que uno de los bebes será niña-Kakashi alzo la

ceja-Sakura eso no es posible que puedas saber antes de la llegada del bebe –Sakura hizo un puchero-¿no me

crees?-Kakashi suspiro- si te creo amor pero no es posible-Sakura se separo de él- ¿y si apostamos?-Kakashi la

miro confundido-¿Qué clase de apuesta?-Sakura sonrió malévolamente-si tu ganas la abstinencia después del

nacimiento será de un mes pero si yo gano será de seis meses-Kakashi la miro-hecho pero si yo gano no podrás

negarte si quiero hacerte mía –Sakura lo beso- Hecho-después de eso hablaron de demasiadas cosas Sakura

ahora sabia porque Kakashi estaba distante eso hizo que su relación se fortaleciera ,cocinaron juntos y fueron al

control del embarazo.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Era 14 de febrero.<span> **

Kakashi le apago la alarma del despertador a Sakura para que descansar hoy día el iba a consentir a su pequeña

ya que tenía el día libre porque podía ser una bendición a un Hokage tan sentimental como lo era Naruto se

levanto con cuidado para que Sakura no se despertara bajo a la cocina para preparar el desayuno una vez listo el

desayuno subió con una charola con el desayuno a su habitación , dejo la charola en la mesita de noche se metió a

la cama y comenzó a besar a Sakura después de eso Sakura despertó y con voz sensual le dijo –Feliz día de san

Valentín mi cerezo – mientras la volvía a besar –Feliz día de san Valentín mi lobito- después de uno cuantos besos

y caricias tomaron su desayuno una vez finalizado el romántico desayuno ,Sakura saco una cajita con un listón

-espero que te guste mi lobito-Kakashi abrió la caja y vio un reloj de pulsera-mira el reverso- Kakashi vio el reverso

y decía:

"_para mi lobito eres lo mejor que me paso en la vida, te ame, te amo, te amare por siempre soy tuya como así eres mío _

_nunca cambies te amo tal cual eres siempre tuya S.H."_

Kakashi quedo sin palabras pero sonrió de una manera era tan feliz su Sakura le juraba amor eterno así como el a

ella, la beso apasionadamente-gracias mi cerezo nunca cambiare pero ahora te toca a ti recibir el regalo-Kakashi le

dio el regalo a Sakura y ella lo abrió y vio el hermoso dije con la casina de plata en forma de flor de cerezo con una

esmeralda en el centro-lee el reverso-Sakura hizo caso lo que decía:

"_para mi cerezo de esmeralda nunca pensé encontrar el amor pero cuando te conocí, me asustabas ya que en mi pecho _

_latía de una forma descontrolada que nunca viví cuando me case contigo fue el mejor día de mi vida me enamore de un _

_cerezo espero que nunca desaparezca este sentimiento te amo por siempre tuyo K.H,"_

Sakura abrazo a Kakashi y lloro de una felicidad inimaginable se dejaron llevar por el amor y este día lo vivieron

llenos de amor pasión.

* * *

><p><strong>Ya era fin de semana después del día de san Valentín.<strong>

Sakura estaba despertando a Kakashi como todo los días –Kakashi despierta amor-lo beso y el abrió los

ojos-Sakura ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto adormilado –Kakashi tienes que trabajar-pero él la abrazo tiernamente para

recostarse con ella –no es necesario, le pedí a Naruto que me diera los días libres para disfrutarlo contigo y

próximamente en familia-Sakura corresponde el abrazo pero pone un puchero de enojo-¿Por qué no me dijiste?

Sabes que con estos veinte kilos de más me cuesta acomodarme-Kakashi rio ante esto- ven mi amor yo te ayudo-la

recostó en su pecho comenzando acariciarle la cabeza mientras se acostaban de nuevo -¿mejor?-ella lo miro-si – a

ella la venció el sueño mientras el se aferraba a ella – te amo mi cerezo- así vivieron más felices que nunca.

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p>Dejen rewiews<p> 


	10. Chapter 11

bueno mis queridos lectoew se que me atrase con este capitulo que es el ultimo capitulo de la historia espero que los difruten ya que es el regalo de mi hermana /amiga laura que estubo de cumpleaños y acá esta tu regalo y ademas que es la madrina de los hijos de kakashi

* * *

><p><strong>11. el cerezo florece.<strong>

Sakura estaba ansiosa ya que al estar en su octavo mes de embarazo significaba que en un mes nacerías sus hijos,

la relación con Kakashi estaba de maravilla ya que entendía perfectamente los miedos de él pero lo apoyaría

también sabía que él sería un buen padre; igual se notaba un cambio en Kakashi porque se tomaba los fin de

semanas libres desde.

_Flash back_.

Ya era fin de semana, Sakura estaba despertando a Kakashi como todos los días-Kakashi amor despierta – lo beso

ahí el abrió los ojos-Sakura ¿Qué pasa?-con voz somnolienta-Kakashi tienes que levantarte para ir a trabajar-pero

él la abrazo tiernamente para recostarse con ella- no es necesario, le pedí a Naruto que los fin de semana me los

diera libres para disfrutarlo contigo y prontamente con mi familia-Sakura correspondió el abrazo pero puso un

puchero de enojo-¿Por qué no me dijiste? sabes que con estos veinte kilos de más me cuesta acomodarme-el

peligris rio ante eso- ven yo te ayudo amor-la recostó en su pecho comenzado a acariciarle el cabello mientras se

acomodaban-¿mejor?-ella lo miro-si-así a Sakura la venció el sueño mientras él se aferraba a ella- te amo mi cerezo.

_Fin Flash Back._

Era viernes como siempre desde los últimos dos meses Sakura estaba decorando y preparando la habitación para la

llegada de sus pequeños pero según su intuición uno de ellos iba a ser niña, pero Kakashi decía que no era posible

así que para evitar una pelea apostaron, si ella ganaba la abstinencia duraría seis meses pero si él ganaba la

abstinencia duraría tres meses además no podía negarse si él le pedía que lo hicieran, se maldecía así misma en

qué momento de idiotez la mandaban a apostar con algo como eso, sintió el ruido de la puerta seguramente era

Kakashi , pero era extraño generalmente no hacía mucho ruido al entrar así que decidió bajar y se sorprendo al ver

que Kakashi venía acompañado de Naruto y Hinata-Sakura chan-fue el rubio que la abrazo efusivamente haciendo

que le doliera a la pelirosa ya que Naruto al ser Hokage no le quedaba tiempo para ver a su "hermana"-¡idiota !- al

pobre naruto le llego un gran golpe en la cabeza- me hiciste doler-mientras Kakashi se acerco a Sakura se bajo la

máscara ya que Naruto y Hinata lo conocían sin mascara le pudo dar un beso a su esposa –hola cariño-le dio un

casto beso-¿almorzaste?-Sakura se sonrojo-no , mi amor me olvide- Kakashi alzo la ceja-¿Por qué? Sabes que no

puedes saltarte las comidas-Sakura lo abrazo con cara de cordero a medio morir-es que…-empezó a hipar causando

que el peligris se sintiera mal por regañarla-me pase la mañana decorando la habitación de los bebes –Kakashi la

volvió a besarla-no te preocupes yo hare el almuerzo-Sakura sonrió pero el gusto le duro poco ya que su amigo

rubio escandaloso empezó a reaccionar-Sakura extrañaba que me pegaras-Sakura rodo los ojos agarrando al

ojiazul de la chamarra negra con bordes anaranjados en forma de llamas que era larga-ahora resulta que eres

masoquista idiota-Naruto se libro del agarre mortal de su amiga para comenzar a calmarla-Sakura cálmate o te hará

daño en tu estado-Sakura acepto a regañadientes-bueno pase ¿quieren ver la habitación de los bebe-los invitados

asintieron cuando entraron a la habitación donde los hijos de Kakashi y Sakura tanto Naruto como Hinata quedaron

maravillados con la decoración que sin querer pensaron-"como será para nuestro niño"-ambos se miraron

mutuamente pero la retiraron rápidamente mu sonrojado, Kakashi entro a la habitación-el almuerzo está servido, el

almuerzo transcurrió lleno de risas para después Sakura y Kakashi se colocaron serios-Naruto, Hinata ¿Qué les

parecería ser los padrinos de nuestros hijos? – Los aludidos quedaron en estado de shock cuando al fin les entro la

noticia en los oídos, el primero en hablar fue el ojiazul-¿enserio?-Kakashi asintió-si Naruto creo que hablo por

Sakura cuando digo que eres como nuestro hermano y creemos que no hay nadie mejor para serlo-Naruto comenzó

a derramar un par de lagrimas-me siento muy feliz más que cuando me nombraron Hokage-Kakashi abrazo a su

hermano haciendo que se enterneciera pero decidió hablar con Hinata-Hinata creo que hablo por Kakashi que no

hay nadie más de ser lo ya que necesitamos a alguien que le baje de la nube a Naruto además eres mi mejor amiga

como no elegirte, lograste que mi hermano pensara mas y tienes la paciencia de una santa por eso te hace la más

indicada-la peliazul se sonrojo-¿Por qué no elegiste a Ino?-Sakura rio-ambas sabemos que la cerda es igual que

Naruto de loca así que esos dos de padrinos no son buena combinación-Hinata rio-tienes razón acepto ser la

madrina pero tu igual será de mis hijos al menos de uno—Sakura sonrió-claro que si amiga y tu Naruto deja de llorar

como magdalena-Naruto paró de llorar ya que la mirada de Sakura no era muy bonita que se diga-Perdón Sakura

chan es que me emocione con la noticia-Sakura rio para después abrazarlo-lo se Naruto-la ojiverde derramo un par

de lagrimas-como no elegirte de padrino después de lo que hemos pasado juntos, como equipo, las misiones, los

entrenamientos, las peleas, la ida de Sasuke .el entrenamiento con diferentes maestros, akatsuki, la guerra y ahora

eres Hokage-naruto solo la miraba Sakura estaba nostálgica también el como no recordarlo lo que ella decía si

estaba grabado con fuego en su memoria todo aquello cambio su vida- tu te volviste la mejor ninja medico de

konoha y te casaste con el mejor jounnin de todos-Sakura sonrió-perdón son las hormonas que me tiene mas

sensibles pero tienes razón nunca se me ocurrió pensar que me casaría con…-Kakashi la abrazo por la espalda-

conmigo-termino de decir el –la verdad yo tampoco-suspiro-siempre pensé que te casarías con Sasuke y yo te

amaría en secreto-Sakura lo miro-pero Kakashi yo hace tiempo dejo de gustarme y de quererlo porque ahora tengo

al mejor esposo que alguien puede tener no me imagino a nadie mejor para remplazarte-Kakashi la volvió a besar-

bueno-el que interrumpió ese momento amoroso fue el ojiazul-antes que se me olvide la boda mía y de Hinata será

en mayo- la pareja se quedo sorprendida tan rápido todos se casaban-estaremos ahí –así paso el día.

* * *

><p><strong>Era 28 de marzo.<strong>

Era temprano la luz del sol se escurrieron por las cortinas de la habitación llegándole la luz a la cara del copy ninja

despertándolo, se levanto hoy el cumpleaños de su pequeña así que la iba a consentir pero al menos agradecía que

a Sakura se le habían pasado la etapa de antojos que para ser sinceros fue horrible exceptuando uno, ante tal

recuerdo cierto amiguito despertó, sonrojándose el peligris de sobremanera-"no puedo pensar en eso ahora"-se

regaño mentalmente el copy ninja bajo a la cocina y empezó a hacer el desayuno para su cerezo , una vez listo

coloco todo en una bandeja para subir las escaleras, cuando llego a la habitación que compartía con su mujer ya

que eso era Sakura suya y de nadie mas; la vio dormida aun parecía un ángel dejo la bandeja en la mesita de

noche, se acercó con la rapidez de un felino acurrucándose con su esposa empezó a repartirle besos en el níveo y

de ella, Sakura ante tal contacto se estremeció despertándose lista para usar su fuerza sobre humana sobre el

intruso pero al darse cuenta que era su peligris quien le robo el corazón para siempre-mmm Kakashi- el aludido dejo

de mala gana de besarle el cuello- Feliz cumpleaños mi amor-la beso en los labios para mirar a esos ojos que tanto

ama-gracias mi lobito –ahora era ella quien lo torturaría ,comenzó besándole el cuello para subir a los labios de e-

Sakura no me tortures, no podemos aunque quisiéramos –la ninja medico lo ignoro para seguir con su tarea siguió

besándole el cuello hasta llegar a la clavícula causando un gran estremecimiento al de mirada bicolor que su

autocontrol se estaba yendo rápidamente-por favor Sakura para-Sakura sonrió malévolamente- no, sé que me

deseas como yo a ti –el peligris estaba seguro que haberla despertado besándole el cuello fue mala idea

considerando que las hormonas de ella estaban inestables sacando a esa Sakura lujuriosa porque le saco la

camiseta de pijama , también el empezó a desnudarlas ambos se deseaban se fueron entregando a las redes de

amor y pasión durante todo el día.

* * *

><p><strong>15 de abril<strong>.

Ese día era común y corriente como todos los días Kakashi estaba trabajando mientras que Sakura había salido con

Ino de comprar pero al sentir un fuerte dolor en su vientre no podía camina-Ino- Sakura tomo la mano de su amiga-

¿Qué pasa frentona?-al ver la rubia que su amiga respiraba agitadamente la llevo a unas de las banca que estaba

cerca-Ino…llévame al hospi…tal-la pelirosa respiraba entre cortado, Ino solo atino a acumular chakra y

desaparecieron con un puf de ahí cuando llegaron a la hospital viendo a la persona que necesitaban –Tsunade

sama – la aludida al ver a su alumna pelirosa así corrió rápidamente la acostaron en una camilla-Ino ve a buscar a

su vago marido-la ojiceleste asintió y salió corriendo hacia la torre del hokage corrió tanto como sus piernas le

permitieron cuando llego toco la puerta cuando escucho un adelante paso muy agitada-Sakura- Kakashi al escuchar

el nombre de su mujer se puso paroico -¿Qué le paso Ino?-el primero en decir algo fue Naruto-ella esta dando a luz

en este momento-el rubio miro a su ex sensei- anda-Kakashi salió disparado al hospital para ver a su mujer, espero

lo mas paciente en la sala de espera hasta que salió la rubia de mal carácter –tu mujer esta descansando puede

pasar a verla en la habitación 374-le sonrió Tsunade-gracias-dijo el peligris y se encamino a la habitación de su

mujer en el hospital entrando vio una imagen que le robo el corazón, su Sakura sosteniendo dos bultos uno en una

manta azul y otro en una manta rosa –hola amor-Sakura desvió la mirada de los bultos al hombre de su vida- hola

amor-Kakashi se acercó lo suficiente para ver al niño peligris del bulto azul a la niña pelirosa del bulto rosa-¿Cómo

te siente?-la pelirosa sonrió-cansada pero contenta-le peligris arqueo el ojos- me imagino , al igual que yo-Sakura

se rio-si sobretodo porque gane la apuesta –el peligris le vino un aura depresiva ya que serian mínimo seis meses

sin tocarla-bueno y ¿como los llamaremos?-Sakura lo miro-bueno como el niño se parece tanto a ti que pensaba

llamarlo Sakumo ¿te parece bien?-pregunto con cautela la pelirosa ya que ese nombre era uno de sus dolores que

tenia su marido del pasado al parecer Kakashi pareció leerle la mente ya que se bajo la mascara- no te preocupes

mi amor yo ya supere mi pasado hace mucho tiempo-beso a Sakura para después ella sonreírle-¿como te gustaría

que se llamara la niña? Lobito-el peligris sonrió había hablado con su suegra y sabia que a Sakura le gustaría llamar

a su hija Aiko-me gustaría que se llame Aiko-Sakura sonrió para volverlo a besar.

* * *

><p><strong>15 de septiembre<strong>.

Kakashi había terminado de hacer dormir a sus pequeños y acostarlos en sus respectivas cunas ya que Sakura se lo

había pedido, siempre que podía el estar con sus hijos lo hacia ya que con ellos descubrió que le gustaba ser padre

estar con sus hijos era lo mejor, cada día crecían por ejemplo Sakumo era físicamente parecido a el físicamente y

con la personalidad haragana de el así que era mas sencillo hacerlo dormir lo único que se destacaba de su madre

eran los ojos y una fuerza superior a la de cualquier bebe ,y su princesita Aiko era muy parecida físicamente a su

madre era mas inquieta obviamente tenia una fuerza superior al igual que su hermano pero ella tenia el color de

ojos negros como el y la inteligencia de el –"duerman bien mis pequeños"- salió despacio de la habitación de sus

hijos camino lentamente la única desventaja de sus hijos era que no podía tocar el mejorado y mejores atractivos

de su esposa ya que después del embarazo ella adquirió un cuerpo de muerte que lo hacia desearla con solo verla

caminar pero como estaban en abstinencia solo podía desearla y tocarla accidentalmente pero grande fue su

sorpresa al ver la habitación lleno de pétalos de rosas y Sakura recostada muy seductoramente encima de la cama

con u baby doll negro con encajes rojos que causaron un sonrojo en el peligris- ¿Qué es esto mi cerezo?- se levanto

de la cama u con pasos atrayente coló sus brazos por detrás de la nuca de Kakashi para besarlo- tu fiesta privada-

esas fueron las únicas palabras que necesito Kakashi para iniciar desnudar el tentador cuerpo mejorado de su

mujer marcas ,besos, caricias ,saliva era como fue dándole placer al cuerpo de su mujer hasta ella empezó a

propinarle tanto placer que no resistieron mas y se convirtieron en uno, las embestidas e acoplamiento de sus

cuerpos junto con los orgasmos fue inigualable una vez que se separaron se unieron en u un abrazo y ella en su

pecho ambos se sentían dichosos por una parte Kakashi era feliz por dejar el pasado en el pasado y poder ser feliz

con su familia y Sakura comprendió que siempre habrá **un amor verdadero y uno no correspondido** este

pensamiento la hizo crecer así como florece un cerezo

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>.


End file.
